


Fairytale

by F2of95line



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Damsels in Distress, Fairytale Alternate Universe, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Psychological, Taeyong as a prince, Yuta as a damsel, fairytale!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F2of95line/pseuds/F2of95line
Summary: All fairytales have a happy ending, where the prince saves the damsel and everyone lives happily ever after.Damsel Yuta, however, learns the hard way that maybe he's not the damsel that's meant to have that ending, when he falls in love with a prince that's destined for another.





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, I wrote a story (a non-fanfic) in high school and it led to this... I'll post what I wrote at the end of this story (I have an idea in mind, but I'm not sure if it'll work out well... fingers crossed lol)

Prince Taeyong slid off his noble steed as he gazed up at the tower, overgrown with ivy and dark weeds. Here… he would find his destiny.

He took a deep breath, prepared for the meeting that he knew would define his fate. He was about to meet his damsel in distress, his one and only. He was prepared.

He could hardly wait; he had been longing for this day, for this very moment, since he was old enough to understand the fairy tale tradition, and learn that he couldn’t just use his position as a prince to abuse his privileges. He had to earn it, would have to fight off suitors and evil contenders and possibly a dragon. He had been training for this very moment.

He looked up, eyes full of hope.

_I’m coming for you._

* * *

He huffed as he finally got to the top. Okay, the romance was a little gone now that he had been forced to scale the top of the rocky, dirty, and overall dangerous tower. It was hot, but up here it was windy and Taeyong sincerely hoped that there were some bushes at the bottom. He was practically quaking in his boots but he had to force himself to stop, since it could lead to him falling.

Still, that wouldn’t deter the willful prince. He refused to give up, not when he was so close to his love…! With a final grunt, he tumbled in through the tiny window… only to be grabbed promptly and thrown into a chair.

“O- Ow!” he shrieked loudly, and let out an indignant noise when he was very swiftly tied up against the chair. He thrashed, trying to reach for his sword, only to pause when he heard a firm, clear voice.

“Who the _hell_ are you?!”

Taeyong’s head snapped up, and the first thing he saw was what could only be described as the sun. There was a boy, who couldn’t have been much older than Taeyong, frowning, but his eyes…

There was a brilliant fire in them, shining and vivid. Taeyong’s voice faded on his tongue as he gazed at the intense person, dressed in a light, airy white tunic.

“Well?!” the boy demanded, eyes still shining with fury. Taeyong shook his head before struggling with his bonds.

“Let me go!” he demanded. “Do you know who I am?”

“The guy who interrupted me right when I was about to win at Dragonwings!” the boy snapped back, before running back to his mini-fountain and speaking into the bowl. “Wait, guys, don’t-! Augh, you assholes! You totally killed my character while I was being intruded in real life!”

“I’m not _intruding!_ ” Taeyong yelped. “I’m here to save the damsel in distress!”

“…you are?” the boy’s angry exterior melted away as he gazed at Taeyong curiously. “You don’t look like the ‘fearless champion’ that was supposed to come and save me.”

“Wait, _you’re_ the damsel in distress?!” Taeyong’s voice was one of disbelief. “But… But you’re so…!”

The look the boy gave him warned him that the next word could very well be his last.

“…un-damsel-like,” Taeyong finished weakly before shaking his head. “Wait, wait, okay, let’s start over. _Are_ you a damsel?”

The boy burped once before sniffling once and wiping his nose. “Yeah. ‘Sup.”

Taeyong cringed. “O… Okay. Um, well, I’m Taeyong, prince of Neo City.”

“I’m Yuta,” the boy waved a hand. “Nice to meetcha, Prince Taeyong.”

“How did you even get up here?” Taeyong asked, only half-curious. Yuta shrugged.

“Parents sold me off to a dragon because the town Oracle told them it was my fate to be saved by a prince. They’re super religious so they got rid of me real quick.”

Taeyong gaped. “But that’s _horrible!_ You’re supposed to have been kidnapped against your will, not _sold_!”

“…kinda was against my will, though,” Yuta mumbled. “But anyways, it’s fine. I have this whole tower to myself, and, you know, it gets lonely sometimes, but I log on to the Ethereal Net and play Dragonwings with people. It’s fun. And it’s a great place to just work out, you know, lots of room to sweat.”

Taeyong just shook his head. This was _not_ what he was expecting and he was not really sure what was happening. “W- Wait, wait. So if you were sold to a dragon, why do you have this whole tower to yourself? Where’s the dragon?”

Yuta smiled slyly before looking down at his shoes. Taeyong automatically followed his gaze and it took a second for him to realize the leather looked pricey. Wait...

“Y- You _-_?!”

“Hey, it was either that or twiddle my thumbs and wait for a prince to kill it,” Yuta snapped, which Taeyong could tell was a shot to his rather manly princely pride, thank you very much.

“I’m here now, aren’t I?!”

“I was sold off a year ago,” Yuta retorted and Taeyong promptly shut up. “Do I look like I was going to wait that long?”

“W- Wait, so you slayed a _dragon_?!” Taeyong gaped. “You’ve been in this tower for… for…?!”

“A whole twelve months,” Yuta yawned. “But it’s not all bad. It’s nice to take a walk in the forest and just-”

“Wait, aren’t you _trapped_?!” Taeyong sputtered. What was _happening?!_ Nothing was going according to his Oracle’s prophecy!

Yuta gave him a funny look. “I mean, I can’t leave the forest, yeah, but… ”

He pointed to the end of the room and Taeyong wanted to cry when he saw a clear staircase. Why on earth had he bothered scaling the wall?

“W- Well, you’re clearly not the damsel I’m looking for,” Taeyong tried to smile calmly. “If you could just release me from my bonds, I’ll just go on my way-”

“Wait!” Yuta held up his hands, looking panicked. “Who’s to say I’m not the damsel you’re looking for?”

Taeyong shifted uncomfortably. “Sorry, it’s just… my damsel, um, actually looks different.”

“Oh yeah?” Yuta blinked in curiosity. “You already know what your damsel looks like?!”

“Kind of. My city’s Oracle described my fated damsel. And you… you don’t really match the description,” Taeyong actually felt bad when he said that, seeing the way Yuta’s face fell.

“Damn,” Yuta muttered sullenly. “You’re the first one who’s actually made it all this way, and it turns out you can’t even get me out of here?”

He then brightened slightly. “Wait… well then, you don’t have to rescue me, right? I’ve technically rescued myself!”

“…yeah…?” Taeyong said tentatively. Yuta pulled on a pleading expression.

“Can’t you at least get me out of the forest? I’m free to leave the tower but I can’t actually leave the forest unless I’m with a prince. Once we’re out of the forest, we can go our separate ways. And hell, maybe your damsel’s in the forest! I can help you find him or her!”

Taeyong hesitated. “I… I don’t know.”

“Oh come on!” Yuta coaxed. “I’m a pretty good fighter and I know my way around the forest! I can help you leave, and then I’ll go adventure on my own!”

“On one condition.”

“What is it?” Yuta asked apprehensively. Taeyong winced.

“Would you please untie me? My foot just fell asleep and I’m pretty sure I’ve been sitting on my sword for the entire time we’ve been having this conversation.”

“Okay but the minute I let you out, you’re jumping straight into the shower. You smell like horse dung.”

“I’ve literally been traveling for a week searching for my damsel in distress. Appreciate the concern.”

* * *

Several hours later, a squeaky-clean Taeyong, whose hair was still damp, felt his mind whirling as Yuta happily brought a pot of what looked like a bird carcass surrounded by several limp greens and two enormous mushrooms. The question that whirled through Taeyong’s mind, for the umpteenth time that day, was what the hell was _happening_?!

He thought he was going to be rescuing the love of his life, his one and only, the damsel in distress that he was fated to rescue, and instead, he was eating a lackluster meal from a damsel that wasn’t even his own.

“Here you go!” Yuta said proudly. “This is the most I’ve spent on a meal, but seeing as it’ll be my last one here, I figured I’d splurge a little and-”

“Wait,” Taeyong poked the bird, nearly screaming when the foot twitched. “This is a _luxurious_ meal?!”

“You should have seen what I’ve been living off of,” Yuta frowned. “As it is, I’m pretty sure it’s only the prophecy protecting me. I don’t know how I haven’t died of food poisoning yet.”

“Ugh,” Taeyong promptly spat out the mushy bird meat he had tried to chew. “You parboiled this bird. What kind of bird is this?”

“Pigeon,” Yuta tilted his head and Taeyong shook his head.

“You cooked it when it was still cold. You need to let the meat relax and then cook it when it’s finally neutral temperature.”

Yuta’s eye twitched. “Look, are you going to eat it or not?”

“Here, let me try,” Taeyong stood and Yuta was the one now questioning what exactly was happening. Taeyong was taking over his kitchen as if he had been there forever.

“Do you have any cilantro?”

“Uh… look in the cupboard,” Yuta suggested. “I pick all sorts of plants I find in the forest to feed to the animals that visit me.”

Taeyong expertly chopped up greens and seasoned the dish as Yuta just watched, eyes wide. It had been so long since he had been in proximity with another human, and he didn’t realize there were so many capable people out there.

After just twenty minutes, Taeyong had transformed Yuta’s clumped-together dish into a seasoned, hearty looking soup, and Yuta could only gape.

“H- How…?”

“I’m a prince but I’m allowed to have hobbies!” Taeyong defended himself, cheeks pink. Yuta could only stare; he thought standards-wise, he was a good cook, but he realized that there were so many people out there he had yet to meet. The idea excited him and he began to indulge in the soup.

His tongue burst with the various flavors and spices, and couldn’t help a happy grin.

“It’s really delicious!”

Taeyong had never really cooked for another person before, but seeing Yuta’s excited, warm grin made him feel good. He was doing a good deed, as a prince, to help a damsel out of the forest he was trapped in.

It was the right thing to do.

And with that reassurance, Taeyong began to eat as well.

It was strangely, the homiest meal he had ever had, with the sunset beaming its dying rays of orange and pink into the tower as they indulged in the meal as warm, tentative friends.

* * *

After dinner, Taeyong began to lay his cloak out on the floor to sleep, only for Yuta to stop him.

“What are you doing?”

“Setting up my sleeping space,” Taeyong said in confusion and Yuta shook his head, indicating to the single, sturdy-looking bed with the firm mattress.

“Take the bed. It’s fine.”

“I… I don’t want that!” Taeyong quickly put his hands up to cover his chest girlishly and Yuta just gave him a deadened glare.

“For fucks sake,” the curse spilled out of his mouth so naturally, Taeyong could only gape. “I’m not sharing the bed with you! I just mean… I’m sure you’ve been traveling for a long time. You need rest, I’m sure. The bed’s softer than the floor, go on.”

“But-”

“Least I can do,” Yuta’s expression was soft, and Taeyong felt strange to see the warm glow; it was like seeing a gentle sunrise. “You cooked me something really delicious and you’re even rescuing me from the forest. Least I can do is give you a decent night’s sleep.”

Taeyong hesitated. “Are you s-?”

Yuta’s answer was to promptly turn around and flop onto the ground, pretending he was asleep and snoring.

Taeyong could only grin in amusement before he tentatively let himself sink onto the firm but comfortable mattress. He must have been more tired than he realized because before he could fight it, sleep overcame him and he drifted off.

* * *

The next morning found the two of them taking the stairs down, backpacks hoisted on their backs. Yuta’s eyes wandered for a moment. Even though he hated this place, it was still his home for the past four seasons. He gazed around at the now-bare room and smiled slightly.

_I’ll come back someday._

He paused at the top of the stairs and Taeyong turned.

“You okay?” he asked in concern and Yuta nodded.

“Hold on…”

He went to the fountain, murmured a few words, and then returned. Taeyong blinked.

“Wha-?”

“Deleting my Ethereal Net history. You never know these days.”

* * *

Once they got to the bottom of the stairs, Yuta gaped at Taeyong’s horse. The horse was calmly grazing and Yuta could only marvel. The horse’s dark eyes were deep and soulful as Yuta tentatively approached her.

“Wow… what’s your name?” he breathed and Taeyong smiled proudly.

“This is Ruby, the best horse in the entire kingdom,” he bragged. “She’s the fastest, strongest and prettiest horse ever.”

“…glad to see you take your horse’s physical appearance into consideration,” Yuta said dryly but couldn’t deny, with the horse’s white body but brown-flecked features, she was indeed a very handsome horse.

“You can go up first,” Taeyong offered and Yuta obediently clambered onto the horse. Yuta lightly patted her neck and Taeyong suddenly scowled.

“ _What_ are you doing?!”

“Petting her!” Yuta defended. “Don’t tell me you don’t do that!”

“That’s not how you do it!” Taeyong retorted angrily. “Are you serious?!”

Yuta looked slightly taken aback. “Geez, I’m sorry! Then how do you?!”

Taeyong expertly swung himself up and Yuta watched intently. Taeyong must have been an expert on horse care because Yuta wasn’t totally sure-

“You’re so pretty,” Taeyong cooed, snuggling against Ruby’s neck as she continued to munch on grass by the riverbank. “You’re the prettiest horsey in the whole world, Ruby my baby. We’re gonna go on a little run, okay, Ruby-yah?”

Ruby turned her head slightly and Yuta just shook his head. He was 100% sure the twinkle in the horse’s eyes was one of pure mirth.

_Yeah. He’s always like that._

* * *

“So, what’s your damsel look like anyways?” Yuta asked curiously as Ruby easily trotted with the two of them on her back. Taeyong flushed, glad Yuta couldn’t see his embarrassed face.

“Well… he’s-” Taeyong fidgeted and Yuta cut him off.

“Wait, you sure he’s a dude?”

“He is _male_ , yes. I don't particularly find myself attracted to the opposite gender,” Taeyong sniffed, before growing serious again. “I don’t know who he is or what he does, but the Oracle told me, he’d be someone who has skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as dark as ebony.”

“Oh,” Yuta’s eyes were wide. “Wow, yes, that’s not me.”

“I _told_ you it wasn’t you.”

“Okay well, I was _just_ stating a _point_.”

“A point that _I_ already noticed.”

“Oh my god!” Yuta threw his heads up. “You’re impossible!”

“And you don’t have skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as dark as ebony, now do you?!”

“I never implied I did!”

“Hmph!”

“Hmph!”

The two of them crossed their arms and turned away from each other.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were talking again; Yuta couldn’t help it. He had been trapped in an area for the past year, unable to interact with any physical humans.

Taeyong similarly, had to admit, even though he liked Ruby (he _loved_ Ruby, thank you very much), he had spent a lot of time training and then just traveling; he also didn’t have a lot of people to interact with.

The two of them were too people-deprived to stop talking to each other, and the conversation soon turned towards their backgrounds.

“So what’s your kingdom like?” Yuta asked curiously. Taeyong shrugged.

“Typical. We’re a relatively quiet kingdom. We don’t interact that much with the other kingdoms, but we don’t have any particularly bad relations with other nations.”

“Wait, so…?” Yuta shook his head. “Why are you the prince of a _city_?”

“It’s large enough to be its own country. It’s its own city, province, and nation,” Taeyong explained, lightly patting Ruby’s mane. “So we just call it Neo City.”

“Oh cool,” Yuta pondered. “That makes sense I guess.”

Anything he was going to say next was immediately interrupted when Ruby suddenly stopped, snorting. Yuta blinked.

“What’s wrong with her? Wha-?”

“She’s probably tired,” Taeyong said sympathetically before burying his face in Ruby’s neck. “Are you tired, Ruby my baby?”

Ruby whinnied softly and Taeyong immediately slid off, looking dejectedly at the woodsy floor, covered in tree bark and dirt.

“Too bad there’s no grass. I bet you’re hungry, huh, Ruby?” he lightly patted her side as Yuta opened his backpack.

“Would Ruby like some turnips?” he suggested and Taeyong gaped when he saw the inside of Yuta’s bag was full of clothes and nothing else.

“Wait, what-?!” he spluttered. “Why do you have only clothes in your bag?! What about food?! And where the hell do you have turnips?”

Yuta blinked a few times before holding up a small drawstring bag packed with seeds. “In here!”

Taeyong just gaped; maybe this damsel was actually mentally damaged in the head.

Before he could open his mouth again, however, Yuta picked out a pinch of seeds and tossed them on the ground. He knelt down and Taeyong could only watch, with wide eyes, as Yuta began to wave his fingers gracefully, lightly pulling the air upward, and soon, the ground began to tremble just under Yuta’s fingers. A small plant shyly peeked its head out before growing under Yuta’s coaxing fingers, until other green tops began to sprout into decent sizes.

Yuta smiled in satisfaction before tugging on the plant as a relatively large turnip sprang out of the ground into Yuta’s hand. Yuta brushed off the dirt before offering it to the grateful horse, who began to munch on the fresh root. Taeyong could only continue to gape, until he finally found his voice.

“W- Wait, _how_ the hell can you do that?!”

“My powers are kind of limited,” Yuta shrugged. “But I can do simple stuff at least!”

“But… But I mean…!” Taeyong sputtered. “I mean, how did you _do_ it, I mean?! You… You’re a magical being?!”

“All damsels are!” Yuta said in surprise. “You didn’t know?!”

“How…?!” Taeyong sputtered. “How is that not mentioned in the tomes?!”

“Oh…” Yuta pondered. “I guess we don’t really want it to be widespread facts. If people knew about my powers, you really think I’d be left alone?”

“Wow…” Taeyong marveled. “So you got these powers when you were kidnapped?”

“From the first day of being locked in the tower,” Yuta nodded, yanking up another turnip. “It was pretty cool at first, but I realized there are so many times you can add sparkly filters to your mirror before it gets boring.”

“I really had _no_ idea,” Taeyong accepted the turnip Yuta offered him and took a tart, juicy bite. “I never realized other damsels had powers!”

“Well, they do, people just don’t notice,” Yuta shrugged, flopping to the ground and taking a bite of his own turnip. “I mean, look at Cinderella. Did you think that Fairy Godmother came out of nowhere? Cinderella just didn’t realize she had powers and she was so mentally abused and tattered, her powers manifested into a whole other person, who pretended she was someone separate to give Cinderella the courage to go to the ball that night. Or witches? You know, most witches used to be damsels, their powers just grow warped from torture or abuse.”

“Wow…” Taeyong mused, munching into the crisp turnip. “That’s crazy, I never even thought of that.”

Yuta finished his turnip before looking around. “Should we rest here for the night? We’ve traveled enough and we might as well set up camp.”

“Okay,” Taeyong agreed, before his stomach rumbled. “In that case, can we eat something else? I’m actually hungry for actual food.”

“How about soup?” Yuta suggested and Taeyong laughed in disbelief.

“What kind of soup?”

“I’ll bring you the ingredients, just tell me what you need,” Yuta stood up, brushing dirt off his jeans. Taeyong stared skeptically.

“Well I usually prefer lots of winter vegetables, so maybe celery? Potatoes, onions…” as Taeyong listed off the vegetables he wanted, Yuta was already scooping seeds out of his bag and tossing them here and there to make them grow. Taeyong watched with worried eyes.

“Y- You know, I don’t know how long we’re going to travel. Maybe you should save on the seeds. We’re probably not even going to eat all of them.”

Yuta blinked. “Oh. Yes, I know.”

He walked over to this temporary turnip patch and yanked out another turnip. He held the turnip in his hand and Taeyong watched in amazement as the turnip curled and writhed, finally shrinking back into the seed it had originally been born from. Yuta put it back in his drawstring bag and Taeyong just couldn’t keep his jaw up.

“That is _so_ amazing!” he raved and Yuta flushed.

“Oh stop,” he smiled, looking rather proud. “You wanna see me make it turn into a carrot?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think we'll pause there for now. See you at the next chapter! Hoping this one rolls out smoothly!


	2. Second

Taeyong was stirring the soup with a wooden spoon that Yuta had magically crafted from a sturdy stick, when the damsel appeared holding a dead rabbit carcass. Taeyong yelped slightly.

“P- Please tell me you used magic to create that too!”

“Of course not,” Yuta frowned, coming closer. “I killed it.”

Taeyong could only gaze sadly at the small limp body. “But it was so cute and _small…_ ”

Yuta just stared at him before shaking his head. “Wow, you’re horrible.”

“ _I’m_ horrible!?” Taeyong yelped in indignation. “That poor animal-!”

“You’re trying to tell me you don’t eat meat then?” Yuta asked coolly and Taeyong swallowed.

“Well… yes, I do, but-”

“Then you don’t get to decide,” Yuta interrupted fiercely. “What, you think because you eat a chicken that comes out already cooked and delicious, that you’re absolved of guilt? You dimwit, someone did what I just did so that you could eat meat, and in fact, you’re worse. You’ve never killed with your own two hands so of course you don’t value a life as much as I do.”

Taeyong stared. “B- But this rabbit was so young.”

“You think the suckling pig you ate was a young pig that died by accident?” Yuta snorted, carefully laying the rabbit carcass down. “You think your people allowed it to die a happy, quiet, peaceful death? Someone slaughtered it, you foolish prince.”

Taeyong turned away. “That’s… That’s so cruel.”

Yuta shrugged, but his expression did look somewhat softer. “That’s life, Prince Taeyong. Now do you want meat or not?”

“…yes,” Taeyong admitted and Yuta smiled softly.

“Okay. Here.”

And he was ready to full on dump the rabbit carcass into the soup until Taeyong had to stop him and explain what he was cooking.

* * *

An hour later found the two travelers indulging in the hot, spicy soup (even though Taeyong ate ravenously, it was still hard for him to forget that the tender meat he was eating was rabbit), as Ruby happily indulged in the remaining turnips and celery stalks.

“I can’t believe you’re able to cook better outside in the woods than I am at home with a kitchen,” Yuta said admirably and Taeyong shrugged, but couldn’t stop a pleased blush.

“What can I say, I’m a man of many talents.”

“Modest too, I see,” Yuta said dryly, before stretching. “Anyways, we’d better get to sleep, Prince Taeyong. The earlier we sleep, the earlier we rise tomorrow, and the earlier we can get out of here.”

“You know…” Taeyong hesitated. “You don’t have to keep calling me ‘prince’. Just Taeyong is fine.”

“Oh,” Yuta pondered, hiding how shy he felt. “Um… I don’t… I don’t think I can do that, Prince Taeyong.”

Taeyong shrugged in disappointment, and Yuta immediately felt bad. “Um, but…”

Taeyong looked up as the damsel fidgeted.

“If…. When I get comfortable with you, maybe… maybe I’ll just call you without your title, Prince.”

Taeyong smiled charmingly and Yuta could feel his face heating up. Damn, he knew it was a rule for all damsels to have powers but was it a rule for all princes to be this handsome?

Yuta was never a good judge for looks, but even he could tell, with the prince’s symmetrical face, piercing dark eyes, smooth, bronzed skin and sharp jaw, that he was really the perfect prince out of a fairytale.

And for one fleeting moment, despite everything he had ever accomplished for himself, Yuta turned away and had a tiny, tiny wish, deep in his heart, that he could be a damsel that Prince Taeyong would want to save.

* * *

Taeyong laid out his cloak, but Yuta shook his head, pointing to his knapsack once more. Taeyong just gave him an admiring look.

“Wow, more magic?”

Yuta blushed, grinning slightly before pulling out two pills and throwing them on the ground. With a snap of his fingers, they burst open and expanded into two decent-sized sleeping bags. Taeyong couldn’t help but to marvel.

“Wow… that’s amazing! You’re amazing!”

Yuta couldn’t help a laugh (as well as a hidden pleased blush) as he opened the sleeping bags and Taeyong tilted his head.

“What are you doing? Why are you putting them together?”

“It’s too warm to sleep inside these!” Yuta informed him. “It’s probably more comfortable if we just fall asleep on them like a blanket. Seriously, it’s the best. I can’t tell you how many times I fell asleep under the stars.”

Taeyong gingerly laid down, but he had to admit, it was a very peaceful feeling, being able to look up to the sky and gazed at the thick velvet blanket of stars. With the cool, refreshingly gentle breeze but warm night, Taeyong felt himself lulled and couldn't help a smile.

“Wow,” he marveled. “That’s beautiful.”

Yuta looked up happily, the stars reflecting in his own twinkling eyes. “Isn’t it?”

He put his hands behind his head as he laid down, and silently, he and the prince fell asleep, gazing at the gorgeous sky, Ruby protectively laying down at the head of the sleeping bags.

* * *

The next morning, they woke up early, thanks to the sun gently streaming in through the trees, and Yuta woke peacefully, wiping drool off the corner of his mouth.

He opened his eyes more clearly to see Taeyong up close, and felt his face flush. During the night, he and the prince had apparently rolled so that they would face each other, despite facing up towards the sky the previous night. Taeyong looked just as handsome asleep as he did awake.

He was even snoring kind of loudly but Yuta found that he didn’t mind it so much. The damsel hesitated before reaching out.

_Just… Just this once…_

It had been so long since he had had human interaction. He lightly touched Taeyong’s face, eyes curious and bright. His lips parted slightly in surprise as the sleeping man’s expression relaxed, a soft smile lightly passing over his face.

“ _Wow…_ ” Yuta was unable to stop himself from whispering. Prince Taeyong, with the light gently streaming in through the trees and against his features, really looked ethereal, and he just couldn’t tear his eyes away. Taeyong was so warm to touch...

_“…he’d be someone who has skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as dark as ebony…”_

Yuta smiled wistfully. He couldn’t remember ever wanting to be someone else so much. Even though he didn’t love the handsome prince, he had to admit that whoever ended up as Prince Taeyong’s one and only was going to be a very, very lucky person. The idea that the person could wake up to this everyday…

Yuta finally dropped his fingers, feeling slightly embarrassed. Taeyong was nice enough to agree to help him out of this forest, and he was fondling him in his sleep? Yuta couldn’t help a sad look though.

_Even after you find your damsel… will you remember me?_

Ruby’s loud snorting jolted Yuta out of his thoughts and he retracted his hand as if it was on fire. Taeyong sleepily opened his eyes.

“Wha- Is it time to go?”

Yuta flushed and quickly sat up. “Y- Yeah, let’s get going.”

He hastily grabbed the sleeping bags and concentrated, so that they ended up shrinking back into his fist. Yuta clenched his fist once and when he opened his fingers, the two pills from last night were innocently sitting on his palm. He tossed them back into his backpack before turning to Taeyong.

“What did you want for breakfast?” he asked and Taeyong’s eyes lit up eagerly.

“Fruit!”

Yuta grinned and after finding his small drawstring bag, tossed a handful of seeds onto the ground where once again, they sprouted into various bursting fruit, splashes of red, yellow and orange vibrant within the small green garden Yuta had grown in an instant. Taeyong could only marvel as he helped himself to a wide variety of peaches, apples, and strawberries.

Yuta just watched fondly, before taking an apple and handing it to Ruby. The horse’s knowing eyes were dark and wise as she crunched into the apple. Yuta huffed.

“Don’t even start, you beautiful, over-sized donkey.”

* * *

As the two continued towards the forest edge, they paused when they could hear loud talking and the two of them exchanged glances before mutually agreeing to keep quiet. They slid off of Ruby as silently as possible, before tugging her towards the trees so they would be hidden by the thicket. Before long, a raucous group of bandits was passing by, and next to him, Taeyong could hear Yuta sharply inhale.

The group was loudly chatting as they ate their lunch roughly, tearing into drumsticks and jamming berries messily into their mouths.

“When are we going to find that stupid damsel?!” one of them complained loudly and Yuta and Taeyong both froze. “She’s supposed to be able to grant wishes or something!”

“Calm down,” the leader chided. “Once we find her, we’ll get the pretty little fairy to do what we want. We’ll make sure we’re _all_ happy.”

Several of the bandits snickered and Taeyong could feel Yuta tense beside him. Suddenly, one of the bandits who had been tearing into a drumstick threw the remaining bone into the thicket the three travelers were hiding in. Before they could stop her, the bone hit Ruby’s nose and the horse whinnied in discomfort.

Yuta and Taeyong barely had a chance to shush her before the leaves shielding them were torn aside, revealing the two of them, frozen and holding onto Ruby.

“…uh… down, girl?” Yuta tried too late, and the bandits immediately swarmed forward, grabbing the two of them. Taeyong and Yuta both shouted and protested as they were yanked into the clearing, forced to their knees.

Yuta exchanged frightened glances with Taeyong as the bandits greedily eyed them.

“Whoa, check this one out,” one of the bandits fingered Taeyong’s expensive cloak and smirked. “Are you some kind of noble or something?”

“Whoa, boss, look at this sick coin!” another bandit grasped Taeyong’s cloak corner, eagerly rubbing the silver seal. Taeyong jerked away.

“Get your disgusting hands off of it, you nasty piece of-” he muttered under his breath and the leader approached, eyes narrowed.

“Well… this is interesting. For starters, dimwit, this isn’t a coin. It’s a seal. The seal of NCT in fact. Looks like we’ve struck gold. We’ve caught someone very important to the king of NCT. Maybe he _is_ a noble.”

“Huh… who’re you then?” the bandits turned to Yuta, who flinched. One bandit was finally impatient enough to grasp the bottom of Yuta’s chin and yank his face up.

“Holy shi-! Wait, you’re a _boy_?!”

Yuta indignantly yanked his face out. “I’m a _man_ , motherfuc-!”

“Shit, that’s the prettiest dude I’ve ever seen.”

“He’s hotter than most girls… whoa.”

“Wait…” the leader came forward, eyes gleaming. Yuta gulped. While everyone else looked like they had rocks for brains, the leader of this group looked like he might have some semblance of a head. The leader similarly grasped the bottom of Yuta’s face, raising it to meet eyes with the bandit leader.

“Hmm…” the leader said softly. “You’re a little _too_ beautiful to be natural, aren’t you… damsel?”

Yuta couldn’t stop the frightened gasp from slipping past his lips and Taeyong loudly growled.

“G- Get away from him!” he shouted, thrashing wildly. “Don’t fucking touch him!”

The leader ‘tsk’ed once before suddenly withdrawing the hilt of his sword straight into Taeyong’s stomach. The NCT prince choked, collapsing to his knees as he tried to breathe.

“Prince Taeyong!” Yuta screamed and the leader’s eyes snapped to the fallen man.

“ _Taeyong_?” he repeated softly. “As in, son of King Jaejoong?”

“Whoaaaa, we caught a prince?!”

“Cool, how much do you think we can get for him?”

“All of you, shut up,” the leader’s voice was dominating and the group obediently fell silent. The leader leaned down slowly to meet eyes with Yuta, his long eyelashes blinking as he exchanged glances with Yuta’s defiant, shining gaze.

“You really are a damsel,” the man said, voice tinged with wonder and interest. “I’ve never seen one in real life.”

“Yeah, they’re super rare! Like… like geese that lay golden eggs!”

“…quack,” Yuta said dryly and Taeyong had to really smother the urge to giggle. It wasn't really the appropriate time to laugh but goddamn Yuta's dry humor just when they didn't need it.

Suddenly, to both Taeyong and Yuta’s shocks, the leader reached out and ran a surprisingly gentle hand down Yuta’s cheek.

“Hmm…” the leader murmured, a smirk on the corner of his pretty lips. Yuta’s eyes widened, cheeks flushed. It wasn’t as if he liked this particular experience, but he was unused to being touched so intimately, especially by someone so handsome.

Before Yuta could even say anything, the leader’s finger gently traced down to Yuta’s nipple and began to caress the sensitive bud through his tunic. Yuta’s cheeks heated up as a strangled gasp slipped past his lips, his desperate expression even more alluring. Taeyong growled and struggled harder, as the leader of the bandits smirked at seeing the pleading expression on Yuta’s face.

“Hey, Scoops!” one of the bandits complained. “Why do you get to go first!? I saw the damsel first!”

The leader promptly dropped his hand, scowling furiously. “For the last fucking time, it’s S.Coups! Not fucking Scoops!”

“…what’s the difference?” someone muttered and S.Coups’ response was to whirl on him, eyes flashing. The group fell silent immediately, knowing better than to further piss off their leader. Yuta couldn’t help it.

A tiny giggle passed his lips and the leader turned to him, eyebrow raised.

“Hehehe…” Yuta grinned. “…Scoops.”

The leader’s scowl deepened in fury and he raised his hand.

“I said…” Taeyong’s arms tensed and before anyone could realize what was happening, he forcibly yanked himself out of the grasp of all of his captors. With a loud yell, he launched himself towards S.Coups and tackled him to the ground.

“ _Don’t fucking touch him!”_

The group exploded in a frenzy as the two men tussled on the ground, shouting and landing blows on each other. When Yuta’s captors released him to assist their leader, Taeyong saw his opportunity.

“ _Run!_ ” he bellowed. “Run away, Yuta!”

Yuta froze, eyes wide, and before he could think twice, he ran into the thicket where Ruby was. Taeyong, after making sure Yuta was gone, focused back on fighting off the various assailants, all who were trying, it seemed, to be tearing him to pieces, as Taeyong struggled to grasp S.Coups’ sword.

He could feel pain in various parts of his body, but it was okay. He was tired, but at least Ruby and Yuta were safe. He could feel his eyes slowly closing, his body begging to shut down, as punches and blows were thrown all over his body.

He was-

 _“Hey!_ ”

Everyone in the group turned to see Yuta holding a branch, one end lit up with fire. The group smirked at him.

“You think you can take all of us on with that one little stick-?”

Yuta closed his eyes and within seconds, the entire clearing was lit in flames, the heat sweltering and roaring. The group of bandits immediately yelled and scrambled to leave the burning glen.

When he saw they were gone, Yuta sagged and the illusion of fire vanished, revealing the trees to be unsinged. He hurried over to Taeyong, clutching his illusion stick.

He felt his stomach dropping when he saw Taeyong limp and covered with bruises and cuts. Yuta fought back a sob.

“Taeyong…” he whimpered. “Taeyong-ah…”

Even though he had only left to grab his illusion stick, it had made him feel so guilty to hear the prince screaming for him to save himself, when he was being attacked so violently. Yuta hesitated.

_You owe him this. He saved your life._

And with that thought, Yuta nodded to himself in determination, before slowly leaning down. He paused, before looking up with narrowed eyes, to see Ruby looking at him innocently.

“Don’t you dare, you oversized donkey,” he warned, before taking a deep breath and leaning down again. Before he could lose his nerve, he gently pressed his lips against Taeyong’s, timidly parting his lips.

The damsel allowed life force to slowly, gradually slide into Taeyong’s mouth, the prince’s body gratefully accepting the healing magic. Yuta struggled to breathe but determinedly kept his mouth pressed against Taeyong’s parted lips.

_Please… Please be okay…_

Yuta could feel a cough rumbling from Taeyong’s chest, and he immediately scrambled away, face as hot as the illusion of fire he had earlier. When he focused his vision, he could see Taeyong, and had to admire his own powers. Just a minute ago, Taeyong had been bruised, bleeding, and quite possibly dead, but now… he looked like he had just woken up, skin flawless and eyes dazed.

Taeyong’s eyes focused before he turned to Yuta dazedly.

“Wha happened?” he managed to slur out and Yuta blushed hotly once more.

“Uh… nothing,” he lied and Taeyong shook his head for a second, before he brought a hand up to touch his lips and Yuta gulped.

“W- Wait, did you…?” Taeyong looked at Yuta in confusion and Yuta immediately began to babble.

“Look, I didn’t _want_ to kiss you, okay?! I just had to, to give you some of my life force, it’s nothing to do with liking you or whatever! Like, I just wanted to make sure you were alive or else I can’t get out of this forest, and you know, it’s just like, whatever, and like, I didn’t like it or anything and _why are you smiling, goddammit!?_ ”

Taeyong couldn’t help the smirk on the corner of his lips. “I was going to ask if you put a hot pack on my mouth, but I guess that’s what it was, huh?”

Yuta huffed. “Yeah, you’re _welcome_. I was just… you know. _Saving_ your _life_!”

He was about to stand up, but suddenly, Taeyong held onto his wrist and Yuta let out a surprised sound, cheeks flushed once more.

“…Prince Taeyong?”

“Thank you, Yuta,” he murmured, eyes full of a warm twinkle. “Thank you.”

“Least I could do,” Yuta mumbled, cheeks flushed. “Y- You’re helping me escape the forest, I’d… I’d better make sure you’re alive for that, you know?”

“So…” Taeyong couldn’t help a grin. “So you decided to kiss me?”

Yuta promptly scowled and swatted Taeyong’s hand away. “I’m going to escape on my own, screw you, Prince Taeyong!”

Taeyong chased after his beautiful, flustered companion, laughing. “Don’t say that unless you mean it!”

“ _I’ll seriously kill you again!_ ”

“Does that mean you’ll bring me back to life again?” Taeyong wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Yuta let out a strangled scream before stomping off, Taeyong chuckling as he followed him.

What neither of them realized was that outside the clearing, one of the bandits had returned and was watching them, eyes curious.


	3. Third

Later that night, as Taeyong lay on the attached sleeping bags and gazed up at the sky, he was suddenly hit with… an urge.

Now, as a prince, Taeyong had long learned to smother those urges. After all, it was unsightly for a prince to be touching certain areas of himself; he had grown up around some of the most beautiful people in the kingdom, from cute scullery maids to handsome knights. He was used to all the attractive people he had seen.

But…

_“…ah… ahhh…” Yuta’s eyes were closed, cheeks flushed prettily as S.Coups ran his slender fingers over the pert nipple._

Taeyong’s eyes immediately opened and he rolled away.

“…Prince?” Yuta’s soft voice came out sleepily. “What happened?”

“Just going to relieve myself,” he whispered and Yuta nodded slightly before falling back asleep. Taeyong then realized his poor choice of words and inwardly smacked his head, before stealthily slipping away.

* * *

Taeyong intended on just walking off his carnal urges, but it felt like everything he did just heightened his senses. The wind, stray branches, loose leaves… anything that brushed him made him more sensitive, and every time he closed his eyes, he could see Yuta with his eyes squeezed shut, lips parted in arousal, cheeks a pretty pink.

As he went deeper in, his imagination grew more and more erotic. What if it had been him touching Yuta that way?

Taeyong felt himself twitching between his legs at the image of Yuta begging him, those brilliant, fiery eyes gleaming with lust and passion.

And…

He softly groaned when he remembered Yuta telling him he had kissed him. He couldn’t remember it, but his mind conjured up tempting images of Yuta hotly pressing his lips against his own and he finally couldn’t take it anymore. He looked around, hesitant, before he reached down and lightly touched his own erection.

He choked out a groan; just a brush of his fingers and it felt so _good_. He couldn’t resist and continued to run his fingers over his weeping rod, panting slightly.

He imagined Yuta kissing him deeply, hands clutching Taeyong’s shirt front, licking at the seam between Taeyong’s lips, rubbing his small, smooth, sweet-smelling body against his own…

Taeyong was dimly aware he was fully rubbing himself now, one hand furiously stroking his twitching erection, the other covering his mouth to quiet his desperate moans.

 _“Yuta…”_ he hissed under his breath and embarrassingly soon, he ended up coming at the root of a tree, knees trembling. He fought the urge to collapse and wail; he had really done it.

He, a prince of noble blood, of the highest order, had masturbated like some… some common stable boy. But he couldn’t help it.

Even now, after he was spent, he couldn’t help but to fantasize about Yuta as he closed his eyes, imagining the delicate damsel under him, writhing and eyes squeezed shut as he rocked into him.

He shook his head quickly and tucked himself back into his trousers, before heading to the river to wash himself. He needed a cold bath to cool his head.

* * *

The next morning, Yuta woke up to see Taeyong already packing and saddling up. Yuta blinked a few times, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

“Wha-? You’re awake already?” Yuta yawned, not noticing the way the prince’s eyes flickered to his lean arms as he stretched. Taeyong cleared his throat.

“Uh… yeah. Couldn’t get much sleep.”

Yuta clambered up, stretching briefly (Taeyong was _not_ looking at his ass. Taeyong was _not_ looking, he swore) before grinning.

“All right, let’s get going!”

Taeyong tried not to make eye contact with Ruby, who seemed to be giving him a knowing grin.

_Ruby, I love you, but no. Just no._

* * *

The two of them continued towards the forest edge, until Yuta let out a surprised sound.

“Oh… do you hear that?”

Taeyong tilted his head. “No?”

Yuta shook his head. “The music!”

Taeyong strained even harder but shook his head once more. “Seriously, no. What are you talking about?”

Yuta released Ruby’s reins and headed to the left. Taeyong and Ruby exchanged a glance, before slowly following Yuta. No matter how far they went, Taeyong couldn’t hear any music, and he finally caught up to Yuta, seeing what the damsel was staring at.

The prince’s breath caught.

In the middle of a mystical looking glen was a squat, harmless-looking well. However, seeing the way Yuta was gazing at the well, Taeyong could guess the well was anything but normal.

“Amazing…” Yuta breathed. “Prince, you still can’t hear it?”

“No,” Taeyong responded stupidly. “Hear…?”

“The most beautiful music is coming out of it,” Yuta closed his eyes. “I… I think it’s a flute. It sounds so… melodic.”

He slowly approached the well, before peering inside. Taeyong turned to him, eyes curious.

“I think… I think this is a wishing well,” Yuta said excitedly. “Wow, I’ve only read about these.”

“Wait, so it can grant any wish?” Taeyong asked hopefully, and Yuta nodded.

“But, you have to be careful. If it senses you’re getting too greedy, it’ll make sure misfortune falls on you.”

“How can I tell if it thinks I’m too greedy?” Taeyong asked nervously and Yuta smiled wryly.

“That’s why you have to be careful.”

With that, Yuta began to tug on the rope, bringing up a bucket of cold water, but Taeyong could tell, from gazing at the water, that there was something ethereal about the clear liquid; it almost seemed to be dancing and flowing inside the bucket.

“Here, you can go first,” Yuta offered, indicating to the bucket. “Drink some, and then make your wish.”

Taeyong gathered a small amount in his hands, took a tentative sip and then closed his eyes.

_I wish I would meet my damsel, with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as dark as ebony._

He opened his eyes and nodded to Yuta, who gazed at him with an unreadable emotion, before shaking his head.

“A- Are you finished?”

“Yeah.”

Yuta nodded, before taking his own handful, and letting the bucket sink back below. Taeyong watched in surprise as Yuta, rather than drinking it, threw the handful of water in the air. When the water fell back to earth, they were in the form of three small pills.

“What are you-?”

“I’m saving my wishes,” Yuta explained, gathering the three pills and shoving them into his knapsack. “Technically this is enough for one sip, just split into three, so I’m hoping these can come in handy later.”

“Huh,” Taeyong nodded and the two of them silently left the clearing, the music still flowing and melodic in Yuta’s ears.

* * *

Later that night, Yuta hesitated as they sat next to their makeshift fire.

“Hey… um, Prince Taeyong?”

He looked up from his pigeon stew. “Yeah?”

“…um…” Yuta chewed his bottom lip. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Hm?” he spooned another spoonful of spicy, thick stew into his mouth.

“…what did you wish for?”

Taeyong promptly dropped his spoon, swallowing down his mouthful. “…why do you want to know?”

“Can’t I just ask?” Yuta scowled. “I’m curious!”

Taeyong paused, before deciding to tell the truth. “I… I wished to meet my damsel.”

“…oh.”

Maybe it was Taeyong’s imagination, but Yuta looked rather… disappointed. “I see.”

There was silence between the two, until Yuta looked up balefully. “Do you… really think someone like that exists? That sounds… too perfect.”

Taeyong shrugged. “The Oracle told me that’s who I’m supposed to be with. Who knows, maybe he knows I have high standards.”

Yuta managed a light smile at the joke, but still looked somewhat bothered. “But… what would you do if you never meet him?”

Taeyong tilted his head. “Well, I guess I’ll just keep traveling with you.”

“Oh Prince Taeyong, we’d be together forever,” Yuta laughed. The two of them suddenly blinked at each other and immediately turned back to their bowls, faces equally red.

“M- Man, this pigeon stew is spicy!” Yuta fanned his tongue (and conveniently his face), coughing. Taeyong immediately jumped up.

“Uh, it’s, uh, kinda hot here, isn’t it?!” he yelped (despite the forest’s cool temperature of 20 degrees Celsius). “I’m gonna, uh, get us some water.”

“G- Good idea!” Yuta coughed lightly, ignoring the conveniently placed flasks of water right next to them both. Neither of them noticed Ruby lightly snorting and rolling her eyes at both of them.

* * *

Taeyong was woken a few mornings later by Yuta, who excitedly shook him awake. The prince opened his eyes and was momentarily dazzled.

_The sun… The sun is waking me._

“Come on, Prince!” Yuta cheered, not realizing he was the cause of Taeyong’s open-mouthed awe. “Do you know where we are right now?!”

“Uh…” Taeyong looked around at the all the trees. To be completely honest, he wasn’t even sure if they had been moving. All the trees kind of looked the same.

“We’re a half-day away from the edge of the forest!” Yuta was already busily pulling out his drawstring. “Let’s eat breakfast and then get going!”

Taeyong coughed. “Um… okay.”

He should have been more excited. He was going to save a damsel, even if it wasn’t his own, and he was going to find his destiny outside the trees.

So why wasn’t he thrilled, the way he thought he’d be?

“I’m going to go refill our flasks!” Yuta said energetically, hopping over to the river, and Taeyong just gazed after him wistfully. At least one of them was happy.

* * *

As soon as Yuta was sure he was alone, his shoulders slumped and he sighed.

_I guess this is it…_

* * *

Before long, Taeyong, Yuta and Ruby reached the edge of the forest, where Taeyong gaped.

“What is _that_?!”

Yuta turned to him in surprise. “What are you talking about?! You didn’t see that when you came in!?”

“I think I’d remember seeing _that_!” Taeyong gaped at the wide expanse of trees, covered with some sort of filmy magic that was draped over the foliage serenely, almost temptingly.

It was almost like seeing a large soap bubble wrapped around the trees that seemed to expand everywhere.

“Wow,” Yuta breathed. “So maybe you only see it because I’m with you. Or maybe you see it because you’re leaving but you can’t see it when you come in.”

Taeyong shook his head. “What happens when we touch it?”

“…something bad,” Yuta said grimly, and Taeyong turned to him apprehensively. “Why do you think I haven’t been able to escape this forest? I tried, back when I first slayed the dragon. It…”

Yuta shuddered. “It was _horrible_.”

“Were you hurt?” Taeyong scanned the damsel, but Yuta shook his head.

“It wasn’t physical pain. I kept… I kept seeing things I didn’t want to see.”

“Why didn’t you just keep running?”

“That’s how this magic works,” Yuta explained. “The forest is testing to see if you’re ready to leave; it freezes you and forces you to watch and relive things of your past, and when the scene finishes, it’ll let you keep going. I… I couldn’t finish watching.”

“Well, we’ll get through it!” Taeyong said, voice purposeful. “There’s two of us now! And Ruby shouldn’t be ashamed of anything!”

The horse snorted in affirmation and Taeyong smiled in determination, holding out his hand. “Let’s go, Yuta.”

And Yuta, despite how much he had struggled before and the shame he had felt, nodded, and couldn’t help the feeling of warmth that sprang from his fingertips. There was a strange, comfortable silence between the two of them as they gazed at each other, and Yuta felt his cheeks slightly heat up. Taeyong similarly couldn’t tear his eyes away and he wondered, in that moment, even if he met his damsel, the one who he was destined for, if he could really be as beautiful as the sun that was in front of him, and Yuta couldn’t help a soft smile.

“…thank you, Prince Taeyong. Thank you.”

* * *

“Huh,” Taeyong said mindlessly as they walked through the trees. “This isn’t so bad. What’s-?”

Before he could continue, he heard a soft gasp from Yuta and he turned to see what Yuta was facing. He gaped at the clearing Yuta was looking at; there were some sort of illusionary images of people, and when Taeyong tried to keep walking, he realized he couldn’t; he couldn’t move _anything_ he soon realized, and he was forced to watch the scene in front of his eyes.

_“Please!” Yuta cried, clutching onto the two of them. “Mother, Father! Don’t… Don’t do this to me!”_

_“We must!” his father cried, tearing his son off of him. “The Oracle has spoken!”_

_“I don’t want to do this!” Yuta screamed tearfully, his cries loud and sorrowful as his parents abandoned him. “D- Don’t throw me away! No! Noooooo!”_

_A chain magically appeared around Yuta’s ankle as he cried and shrieked and begged for mercy. He tugged frantically at the chain, before a shadow passed over him and he looked up, eyes wide with fright._

Taeyong finally felt his fingers twitch and realized he was unfrozen. The scene faded and the trees looked golden and innocent as they did before, but there was something more sinister about them.

Yuta looked extremely embarrassed as he coughed. “I was… uh, I was still young and sheltered at that point, okay?”

Taeyong couldn’t bring himself to say anything; the damsel was ashamed of that past? How could Taeyong blame him? His parents had abandoned him all for the sake of some Oracle’s word.

He gingerly patted Yuta’s shoulder. “I’m… I’m sorry that happened.”

Yuta shrugged, looking down. “I got over it.”

Taeyong decided it best not to say anything, but indicated towards the small doorway of light through the trees.

“Come on. The faster we get this all over with, the better.”

Yuta nodded and they kept walking, only to be hit with another scene, this time portraying Taeyong.

_“So…” a gangly teenage Taeyong flirted. “I have a big crown, if you ever want to take a look at it. Like… a really big crown.”_

_“Sure,” the nobleman’s son responded coyly. “When are you actually inheriting the kingdom?”_

_“Oh… you know… when everyone in my family’s dead and stuff.”_

Taeyong cringed. “Uh… I went through a very bad stage when I went through puberty.”

“…apparently,” Yuta responded dryly as he watched the awkward prince try to show off a trick, only to end with a huff from the noble boy who walked off.

The next scene they saw, surprisingly, was with Ruby.

_Ruby sniffed the apple in front of her and after checking nobody was nearby, leaned in through the window, chomped on it and quickly walked off. Taeyong went into the dining hall and gaped._

_“H- Hey! Who ate my apple?!” he whined when he saw the empty plate near the window, before his eyes zeroed on in a maid. “You! You ate my apple, didn’t you?!”_

_“No, Your Highness!” the terrified maid squeaked. “M- Maybe it was the horse!”_

_“Don’t blame Ruby, she’s innocent!”_

“…you…” Taeyong growled and Ruby was decent enough to look somewhat ashamed of her actions. Yuta took a deep breath.

“Should we… turn back?”

“No,” Taeyong growled. “No, this forest can show all of my embarrassing past. I’m getting you out of here if it’s the last thing I do.”

“…you’re right, Prince Taeyong,” Yuta nodded hopefully. The prince turned to him with shining eyes.

“Let’s not give up!”

“Yeah! Look how close we are to the exit!” Yuta responded optimistically. “We’re almost there! We’ll probably only be stopped a fwe more times!”

They kept pushing through and soon found... more about each other than they would have liked to.

* * *

"The dragon tried to  _eat_  you?!" Taeyong couldn't stop the stunned question from spilling past his lips and Yuta couldn't stop the tears welling in his eyes as he watched himself screaming and trying to get away from the vile creature.

"I had to kill him," Yuta gritted his teeth, watching the weak him screaming. "He... He deserved it."

Taeyong nodded in agreement. "You did the right thing."

* * *

"I... I didn't mean to...!"

"What do you mean you didn't mean to?!" Yuta snapped. "You  _stole_  from your own grandmother!"

"The woman owned a country! I was just a kid who wanted to buy his first condom and nobody would give me any privacy!"

* * *

After a few more times of being stopped, they were exhausted, but Taeyong knew they couldn't give up. They were stopped once again, and Taeyong could only gape at the scene they were forced to watch this time. Yuta was… undressed, for better lack of words.

“ _Don’t look_!” Yuta shrieked, knowing full well that the trees wouldn’t allow Taeyong to look away.

_“I… I don’t know about this,” Yuta hesitated but the message floated from the Ethereal Net._

_‘It’s just me,’ came the soothing voice. ‘Come on, just one picture.’_

_Yuta twisted his lips in contemplation before nodding. “Okay, fine.”_

_“With you on your knees.”_

_“Oh **come** on-!”_

The scene faded and Taeyong very carefully didn’t look at Yuta. Yuta’s face was burning in shame, but Taeyong’s was similarly; he wanted to say it was the trees’ fault that he didn’t stop looking, but his eyes hadn’t stopped from flickering down Yuta’s body when he saw it exposed in all of its holographic glory.

He was a horrible friend.

“I was… I was lonely,” Yuta managed to say, tone shaky. “I know it’s dumb of me to trust people on the Ethereal Net, but… I liked that someone was finally paying attention to me without any obligations.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Yuta,” Taeyong spoke up. He meant it. He couldn’t bring himself to judge the damsel; even though he was jealous someone else got to see Yuta’s beautiful body, it made him sad to think that Yuta was lonely for that whole year, unable to talk to anybody else except strangers on the Net and the last creature he had interacted with had tried to abuse him.

He silently prayed that there were no more distractions as the three of them made a dash for the exit.

“We’re almost there!” Yuta said excitedly, only for his voice to fade. They were frozen, one step away from the exit. Taeyong sighed.

“What now?!”

“ _…Yuta…!”_

Both of them froze as they saw an illusion of Taeyong in front of them, one hand wrapped around his member, as he shamelessly masturbated, Yuta’s name spilling out of his lips.

“ _Ahh… Yuta…”_

Taeyong immediately regretted not agreeing to turn back earlier. Why hadn’t he done that?

“Let’s turn back, let’s turn back,” spilled out of lips, despite them both being unable to move anyways. Before long, the illusion-Taeyong finished, and real-Taeyong wanted to sob when he saw himself growing limp as he spurted his essence onto the ground, panting.

The scene finally faded after what felt like an eternity, and Taeyong wasn’t even sure if he wanted to through the light at this point. Yuta’s face looked hardened and stony and with firm lips, he advanced on his own.

Taeyong halfhearted followed him, feeling like the biggest jerk in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are people still reading this? I'm starting to think this fic is a bad idea lol (ugh, sorry I'm tired and stressed right now)


	4. Fourth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They does the smuts. Lol. What am I doing with my life?

They were finally free. They were finally out of the forest.

Taeyong let out a sigh of relief, patting Ruby, but when he turned to Yuta, he saw the sun once more, shyly peeking out.

“Finally,” Yuta breathed. “Finally, I’m out. I’m _free_!”

He spread his arms wide and spun around happily, before his eyes grew wide.

“Prince Taeyong… look!”

Taeyong automatically turned to see… nothing. His jaw dropped; all the trees were gone.

He could see the heart of the forest, the actual foliage he and Yuta had been traveling through for the past few days, but the actual barrier of trees, the ones that had captured and humiliated the two of them, was nowhere to be seen.

“Wow,” he managed out. “Magic, huh…?”

The two travelers awkwardly dithered, unsure how to proceed. Taeyong especially felt like crying. What exactly was he supposed to say now?

_Hey, sorry you saw me jerk one off to you. You hungry?_

He finally cleared his throat. “Wh- Where are you going now?”

Yuta started, before shrugging. “I don’t know, I planned on just becoming a nomad, you know? Travel the world, maybe.”

“But you’re a _damsel_ ,” Taeyong shook his head. “Isn’t it risky to travel alone?”

Yuta smiled. “Oh come on! You saw what I could do in there! I can survive!”

Taeyong paused, relieved to see the beautiful damsel wasn’t upset with him. “…I guess you’re right. You can. Well, we can at least spend some time together, right? Before we… split ways.”

“R- Right,” Yuta agreed, smiling softly. “And I can travel and see if I can find your damsel!”

The two of them suddenly fell silent, as if remembering why they had even bothered helping each other. Taeyong’s stomach suddenly rumbled and he gazed around. Up ahead, he could see lights and realized they weren’t far off from civilization. He indicated towards the light and grasped Ruby’s reins.

“Come on, let’s go, we could probably get dinner at an actual place tonight.”

“Wow,” Yuta’s eyes were wide. “Other than you, I haven’t seen real people in a while…!”

Taeyong grinned before tugging on Ruby’s reins and the horse whinnied. Taeyong’s eyes narrowed.

“Don’t think I forgot you’re the one who stole my apple,” he raised his eyebrow and Ruby whinnied in acceptance.

* * *

The two of them entered the village, where the people gave them curious looks. It was a small town, so they weren’t used to seeing such beautiful people approaching them. Taeyong looked around awkwardly; he never really had to interact with subjects all that often, but he knew between him and Yuta, it would probably be better if he asked.

“Excuse me,” he approached a man. “Can you tell us where we can find a room for tonight?”

“Ah, you and your wife must be looking for lodging for the night!” the man said happily. “What luck! I’m the town innkeeper, I’d be happy to accommodate!”

The two of them flushed immediately.

“I’m not his wife, I’m a _man_!” Yuta snapped.

“Ah, apologies! We have a room for you and your husband, sir!”

“I- I’m not his _husband_ , we- we’re just _friends_!”

The innkeeper grinned, clearly not believing the heavily blushing duo. “Yes, yes, of course. Now, please, come in, it’ll be 15 gold pieces for the night, and 7 gold pieces each for dinner and breakfast included!”

Taeyong nodded and swung his knapsack around. Yuta gaped.

“W- Wait, you have…?”

“Oh come on,” Taeyong shot him a grin that made Yuta falter, cheeks pink. “You’ve been taking care of us for so long, I can at least use what my parents gave me to take care of us this time.”

And Yuta couldn’t help a small grin, as Taeyong dropped the necessary pieces in the innkeeper’s till.

Damn… not that Yuta was shallow or anything, but…

He couldn’t deny that his heart may or may not have skipped a beat when Taeyong easily paid for them. Rich Prince Taeyong was hot.

* * *

Even though Taeyong had actually had a surprisingly comfortable trip through the forest thanks to Yuta, it was undeniable that he had missed civilization, missed the readiness of a prepared meal and the softness of a real bed.

The two of them were indulging at the tavern on the first floor of the inn, in a hearty meal of rice and pork, chatting about their adventures and plans, when Taeyong looked up at the menu in surprise.

“Oh wow… mead here is cheap.”

“Mead?”

Taeyong paused. “Oh… that’s right! You were captured before you turned of drinking age, right? You’ve probably never drank before, have you?”

Yuta shook his head in confusion. “Does it taste good?”

Taeyong pondered. “Not particularly no. But it puts you in a good mood when you drink.”

“Oh… I want to try!” Yuta said eagerly and Taeyong couldn’t help a grin.

“Wow… your first time drinking? I’m honored to help initiate it.”

Yuta laughed, and Taeyong ordered two pints of mead, feeling lighthearted. He had never experienced this sort of freedom in the kingdom; after all, he was the prince. He was expected to act a certain way, and ordering cheap mead in a dingy tavern was certainly not the way a prince was to behave.

But here… it felt like he was with a real friend.

The two of them received their mead, and Yuta pulled a face.

“God, that’s horrible.”

“Drink a few sips quickly, and then slowly after you get accustomed to it,” Taeyong advised, drinking the mead himself as well.

Soon, the two pints became four, and four became eight, until eight became nine (they split the last one), and the two traveling companions, loosened up, continued to chat about their future aspirations, when suddenly, someone wrapped an arm around Yuta. The pretty damsel jumped in surprise, as a drunken man leaned over to leer at the squirming man.

“Hey, pretty lady,” he jeered. “You want to come upstairs with me?”

“Fuck you!” Yuta snarled back, jamming his elbow into the man’s solar plexus. “I’m a _man_ , idiot!”

“No you’re not,” the drunken stranger slurred. “You’re too beautiful to be a man, girly.”

“Hey,” Taeyong frowned. “Stop bothering him, he’s drunk.”

“It’s okay,” the man leered. “I like them drunk.”

Yuta recoiled when the stranger suddenly leaned in closely and to both Yuta and Taeyong’s shock, he licked a stripe up Yuta’s neck.

“Makes them needier,” he mumbled against Yuta’s skin. “Makes them sluttier, you kno- _hurck_!”

Without another word, Taeyong, whose own eyes were unfocused, grasped the man by the throat and forcefully shoved him so hard, the man skidded back a few feet. The drunkard looked up angrily.

“Hey, what’s your probl-?!”

He was promptly interrupted by Taeyong’s fist as the prince landed a firm punch against the man’s nose, knocking him out cold and breaking his nose in the process. Yuta could only gape in stun as the tavern continued buzzing (apparently this was a common thing in this part of town), but he was yanked out of his thoughts when Taeyong suddenly grasped his wrist and began to drag him upstairs.

* * *

“Heyyy…” Yuta drunkenly protested as Taeyong filled the bathtub in their room and before Yuta could continue to object, the prince grabbed Yuta and dunked him into the water, clothes and all. Yuta spluttered, splashing around.

“H- _Hey_!” he griped more clearly this time. “What the _hell_ are you-?!”

“Get that man’s stench off of you,” Taeyong snapped, voice strangled. “He’s a disgusting piece of shit for touching you, and I don’t want any trace of him left on you.”

Yuta trembled but obeyed, stripping off his soaked tunic and clumsily wiping down his skin with the rough soap the inn provided. After he managed a somewhat decent job (he was drunk, he couldn’t really be squeaky clean), he wrapped himself in a bath towel, before biting his lower lip.

“…Prince?” he asked timidly. The prince, who had his back to him, cleared his throat.

“What?” he responded gruffly. Yuta hesitated, but four and a half glasses of mead had loosened his tongue and made him more… proactive.

“Was that image in the forest… real?” Yuta struggled to ask. “Did you really masturbate to me?”

Taeyong froze, but he also couldn’t deny the effects of all the mead he had drank. “…yeah, I did.”

“Why…?” Yuta’s voice was soft and Taeyong scoffed.

“Why?! Have you seen yourself?”

“What… What do you-?”

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,” Taeyong choked out. The tiny sober part of his mind thought this might be a bad idea… but noooo, this was great, this was nice, wasn’t mead great?

“I… I am?” Yuta sounded surprised and Taeyong turned around, not caring that Yuta was naked.

“I can’t stop thinking of you telling me that you kissed me,” he managed to say (he slurred a little bit, but Yuta didn’t look like he cared all that much). “Like, that definitely triggered something, you know? It just sucks that I don’t remember it.”

Yuta’s eyes were overcome with a soft glow. “Hmm…”

And before Taeyong could even blink, Yuta came close… and pressed his lips against Taeyong’s. The prince sighed into Yuta’s mouth.

Yes, this was what he imagined; the sun, heat, warmth, _everything_. The two of them soon lost all inhibition and frantically headed to the bed.

“Heehee,” Yuta giggled as he bounced on the mattress. “There’s only one bed.”

“They probably think we’re, hic, married,” Taeyong grinned drunkenly. “Come on, wife, let’s break in our bed.”

“Y- You’re, hic, dumb,” Yuta laughed, lightly slapping Taeyong’s shoulder. “I’m your _husband_ …”

“Oh yeah?” Taeyong grinded his hips against Yuta’s and the damsel moaned, leaning his head back into the pillow. “Show me what you can do, _husband_.”

“Oh god… I want you, Prince Taeyong,” Yuta’s voice lowered breathily. “Tell me you’ve wanted me too, please, please, _ohh_ …”

“I wanted you for so long,” Taeyong leaned down and whispered hotly against Yuta’s lips. “You have no idea, Yuta, how much I’ve longed for you. I spent so many nights just fantasizing what it would be like to have you under me, just like this.”

“Well it’s happening,” Yuta murmured back, pressing kisses against Taeyong’s plush mouth. “I’m all yours, take me, prince.”

Taeyong groaned. “I swear you’ll be the death of me, damsel.”

He went back to passionately kissing the damsel under him, as he shed the blanket and his eyes darkened when he saw how erect Yuta’s nipples were. Yuta’s cheeks flushed; he may have been drunk but he was still shy about being gazed upon so directly.

“Don’t just s- stare at me, what are you-?”

Before he could continue, Taeyong dipped his head and immediately flattened Yuta’s nipple with his tongue. The damsel gasped at the shock that went through his body at having such a sensitive part of his body stimulated. He clutched Taeyong’s head to his body as the prince pleasured him without rest, Taeyong greedily tasting and lathing the nipple with his tongue.

Yuta flung his head back again, arching as he clutched Taeyong’s hair. “Oh god, wait, I… let me catch my breath…! You’re too…!”

Taeyong ignored him and continued to suck on the same erected bud as it puckered and trembled under Taeyong’s wet ministrations. Yuta cried out again, lightly pinching his other, still dry nipple and moaning when he felt how sensitive it was. Taeyong finally finished indulging, before wiping his lips.

“I’ve wanted to do that ever since that bastard touched you there,” Taeyong’s voice was raspy and full of lust. “Fuck, it’s mine. This part of your body…”

He gently caressed Yuta’s chest and the damsel whimpered.

“…it’s _mine_ ,” Taeyong hissed, before sliding down and gazing at Yuta’s cock, already hard and weeping against his stomach. Yuta covered his eyes in shame as Taeyong gazed at it in wonder.

“It’s so cute and pink,” he lightly ran his thumb over the tip.

“It’s _average_!” Yuta mumbled in protest, but was cut off with another moan when Taeyong fondled his ballsack, grinning lewdly.

“Hmm… where else are you pink, Yuta?”

Yuta’s cheeks flushed, but he obediently spread his legs, avoiding Taeyong’s burning gaze.

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,” Taeyong whispered and Yuta whined.

“Prince Taeyong, please, _please_ …”

“Do you have…?” Taeyong hesitated and Yuta hurriedly snapped his fingers. A small tub of body cream flew into his hand from the bathroom and Taeyong gaped.

“Do it,” Yuta begged and Taeyong decided there was another time and place to marvel Yuta’s magic. Now, he was finally going to get a chance to taste and savor the damsel he desperately wanted.

He dipped a finger into the cream, generously lubing it up before poking Yuta’s entrance. The damsel wailed as Taeyong kissed him.

“I need you to relax for me, my love,” he murmured and Yuta’s eyes widened, lips parting in surprise.

_He… He called me… his…?_

Yuta found his body growing limp as he allowed Taeyong to play with his sensitive nerves.

“ _Yes_ …” he murmured. “Yes, it feels so good, ahhh… I… I want another one.”

Taeyong obeyed, ensuring Yuta was properly lubed up before slipping in another finger. Before long, he had four fingers sliding in and out of the tight, leaking hole, and Yuta was sobbing at this point.

“Please, no more, please, Prince Taeyong, ahhh, please…”

“I want you,” Taeyong murmured hotly against Yuta’s neck. “I want you, Yuta. I… I’m going to take you.”

Yuta’s response was to spread his legs and hold his cheeks apart, eyes pleading and Taeyong swore right then that he was wrong. _This_ was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Taeyong lubed up his member (he didn’t care how drunk he was, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Yuta) before sliding it gently against Yuta’s entrance. Yuta squirmed, his hole fluttering around Taeyong’s cocktip and the prince groaned, before finally sliding in to the damsel’s tight warmth.

“Ahhh _fuck_!” Yuta cried the curse out, flinging his head back and Taeyong leaned down, mouthing against Yuta’s smooth neck, keeping his rhythm steady.

“ _Shit_ …” Taeyong hissed. “You’re so fucking tight and _wet_ around me. God, Yuta, I want you so much, so fucking bad.”

“It’s… It’s so…!” Yuta sobbed, clawing Taeyong’s back. “Oh god, oh god, y- you’re too intense! W- Wait…!”

Taeyong’s eyes were dark, bangs damp with sweat, as he hooked Yuta’s leg up over his shoulder and pounded in a different angle, smirking down at the pleasured damsel.

“You’re going to say that when you’re shaking your ass like you can’t get enough?”

Yuta’s eyes widened, cheeks heating up. Fuck, he knew he should be ashamed, but Taeyong’s voice was dark and deep and made him just tighten his legs around the prince’s waist and shoulder as the man rocked into him, hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves that made Yuta see stars every time he closed his eyes.

“Want… Want to…!” Yuta clutched Taeyong close to himself, the room echoing with the sound of skin slapping skin and their breathy moans as they shared a passionate kiss. Yuta’s hand went down to his weeping erection, trapped between his and Taeyong’s bodies, but Taeyong slapped his hand away.

“No,” he growled. “You’re going to finish untouched. If you’re coming, it’s because of my cock in you, not because of your hand.”

Yuta arched, whining as Taeyong began to pound him faster. “Harder, _harder_!”

And it was only after Taeyong whispered the breaking words in Yuta’s ears

“ _Come for me, my damsel.”_

That Yuta fell apart, moaning his orgasm into Taeyong’s neck. It was in that moment he looked up, eyes glowing and lips parted, that he let the prince’s name slip from his lips without his title.

“ _Taeyong-ah_.”

The prince froze and could only groan before pounding into the tight warmth faster, relishing in the satisfied screams.

After he finished, Taeyong collapsed on top of Yuta, panting as they lay unmoving, drenched with a mixture of their sweat and cum, that Yuta finally leaned his head back, where Taeyong couldn’t see, as the prince was too busy laying soft, careful kisses against Yuta’s torso, to allow the tears to silently stream out of his eyes.

_I love you._

And Taeyong, almost as if he had heard the silent confession, just slid their fingers together, entwining them and holding them as if Yuta was the most precious person in the world to him.

* * *

Yuta wasn’t sure how things would be the next morning, but when he woke up to see Taeyong gazing at him, eyes soft, he knew things would be okay.

“Good morning,” Taeyong whispered and pressed his lips against Yuta’s forehead.

Yes. Things would be okay.

* * *

It had been almost a full week, and the two of them were still at the inn, just spending their days outside, looking and marveling at various things throughout the village. Taeyong learned of news from Neo City and was relieved to hear it doing well and peacefully. He wanted to say it was because it was his obligation as the prince, to feel happy, but he knew.

Guiltily, he knew that the reason he was happy to hear things were fine were because it absolved him of the obligations of going back. He knew, eventually, he would have to go back to Neo City, but… but he was _happy_ here.

It was bliss, waking up by Yuta’s side, walking side by side in the walkways of the village, not holding hands but fingers teasingly lacing, trying new foods, going to the fields with Ruby and letting her happily frolic around as the two of them watched in amusement, embracing each other in heated passion at nights…

Taeyong wasn’t sure if this was what it was like to be a commoner, but all he knew was, it was like a dream.

And Taeyong didn’t want to wake up anytime soon.

While Taeyong was happy and in his dream world, Yuta was similarly happy, but… he wasn’t completely at peace.

He didn’t mean to, but ever since he and Taeyong had first made love, he couldn’t bring himself to look at his reflection. Every time he did, he would see a face that was, although beautiful, not what he wanted to see.

He had glowing pale skin the color of a peach, lips as pink as a carnation and hair that shone with a gleaming dark auburn. And he hated that face so much, because why couldn’t he have skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as dark as ebony?

He couldn’t stand to look at his own reflection, because it reminded him that despite how he had fallen in love with the prince, he could never be truly his.

It was one day, when Taeyong had gone out to pick up their dinner for the evening that Yuta was gazing at his reflection once more, and feeling the similar self-loathing crawl up in him.

 ** _“You’re better off gone_** _,”_ his reflection seemed to whisper to him. **_“Why would Taeyong ever want you other than a cheap fuck?”_**

Yuta turned away, heart seized with terror and sadness. He couldn’t even argue because he knew, deep down, that his reflection was just saying what he thought inside. He didn’t notice the purple spark emerge from his body, crackling against the mirror in a split second as he turned away.

That night, Taeyong noticed his tears and carefully, tenderly, kissed each one away until Yuta could fall asleep, warm and feeling loved.


	5. Fifth

Of course, all good things must come to an end.

* * *

Taeyong and Yuta were wandering the farmer’s market, eyeing the expensive produce and organic goods, when Taeyong paused at a small table full of trinkets. The seller’s eyes lit up.

“Buy a gift for your partner?” he suggested, indicating towards the flushed Yuta. The damsel lightly cleared his throat.

“We, uh… we’re not-”

“Okay, how much for this?” Taeyong spoke up easily, pointing to a pretty mirror, and Yuta just bit his lip, trying not to smile. Taeyong… didn’t deny it. He didn’t try and argue. The merchant smiled, nodding vigorously.

“You have excellent taste, sir! That’s a mirror from Twice, one of the most famed kingdoms of craftsmanship! Note the silver inlay, the intricate designs surrounding the mirror; as you can tell, a lot of love and care was put in framing this mirror.”

Taeyong offered it to Yuta as he handed the eager merchant five gold pieces. “Here.”

Yuta stared at the beautiful mirror, fitting perfectly within his hand. “…why…?”

“I never did properly thank you, you know,” Taeyong smiled knowingly. “For getting me out of the forest. Least I can do.”

“But…” Yuta struggled in confusion. “Why a _mirror_?”

Taeyong shrugged as he laced his fingers through Yuta’s gently (Yuta sincerely hoped he didn’t notice his red cheeks). “I don’t know, it stood out to me. Like everything else on the table was all necklaces and rings and bracelets, but the mirror… it made me think of you. Something so far away and different from everyone else, but useful and no less beautiful.”

“…Taeyong!” Yuta gaped, jaw dropping. “That was… kind of actually sort of romantic!”

“Hey,” the prince scowled, nudging the beautiful damsel. “I can be smooth sometimes.”

“Could have fooled me,” Yuta teased. “Soooo… you have a big crown, huh?”

He expected Taeyong to grow flustered, but to his own surprise, Taeyong leaned in, gaze suggestive.

“Yeah. And I think you of all people know that.”

Yuta immediately jerked away, unable to stop the fiery red from filling his cheeks, and Taeyong just laughed as Yuta huffed and stomped off.

“Oh, come on! You can’t say something like that and think I won’t go for it!”

* * *

As they headed back to their inn, they heard a soft scream in a nearby alley, and the two of them exchanged glances.

The two of them peered into the dark alley, where they could see a group of men surrounding a hooded figure, who looked to be shaking in fear.

“Come on, let’s see how much money you’ve got!”

“Hey. Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?”

The men all turned their attention to Taeyong… before their expressions grew shocked.

“Wait, it’s _you_!”

“Oh fuck,” Yuta swore like a true damsel in distress when he saw the familiar faces of the bandits they had encountered in the forest. Taeyong gulped, but still readied himself.

The leader (Yuta had to stifle giggles as he mentally greeted ‘Scoops’) pushed his way to the front, coolly glaring at the two of them.

“How about you and your damsel get going?” the leader flicked his chin towards the end of the alley. “This doesn’t concern you.”

“We’re not going anywhere,” Taeyong growled. “Not without that citizen.”

S.Coups sneered. “How cute. Prince Taeyong to save the day, hm?”

Yuta stepped forward and when he opened his hands, the walls of the alley were suddenly flickering with flames, just like last time. The bandits all looked bored and S.Coups smirked.

“Nice try. We’ve already learned your trick. I know it’s just an illusion.”

He easily swiped at the flames, which died. Yuta pouted.

“Well, now you’re just making this boring.”

And with that, he snapped his fingers and real flames actually sprouted out of the wall. The bandits tried laughing it off again, only to stop laughing when one of the bandits’ clothes caught on fire. The group ended up running out of the alley, screeching at the top of their lungs, half of them slapping the man to try and smother the flames.

Taeyong grinned at Yuta. “Nice.”

“Handy trick, right?” Yuta grinned back, waving his fingers and letting the flames dissipate. Taeyong nodded before approaching the figure, peering under the cloak.

“Miss? Are you ok-?”

Taeyong’s voice caught in his throat, and Yuta frowned at the prince’s tense back.

“Taeyong? What’s wrong?”

Taeyong didn’t answer, back still to Yuta and Yuta walked up to the two figures simply gazing at each other.

“What’s hap-?”

Yuta’s voice died as well as he realized what was hidden under the cloak.

For starters, it wasn’t a woman; it was a man. A beautiful man.

A man that Yuta realized, in horror, had skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as dark as ebony.

“Thank you, sir,” the man’s voice was soft and lilting as he did a gentle bow. “I’m grateful to you.”

Taeyong couldn’t respond, tongue tied and Yuta chose to speak up then. “Are you… hurt?”

He winced at himself when he couldn’t stop the bitter tone from slipping out and the beautiful man turned to him, smiling softly.

“No, good sir. You were very brave and stopped them before they could hurt me.”

Fuck. He even called Yuta ‘sir’. Yuta hoped the man was stupid or something because right now, it looked like everything else about the beautiful damsel was perfect.

“Wh- What’s your name?” Taeyong cleared his throat and the damsel smiled.

“My name is Sicheng.”

Yuta mentally swore. Even his name was cute, dammit. Sicheng smiled again, before reaching into his cloak.

“Would you like this apple?” he offered. “I am the apple seller of the city and this is the least I can do to thank you.”

Taeyong robotically accepted the apple, unable to tear his eyes away from the pretty damsel. Sicheng offered an apple to Yuta as well, who silently accepted it. The damsel smiled bemusedly before turning away.

“W- _Wait_!” Taeyong yelled and Yuta thought he could feel his heart stop when Taeyong slowly reached out. “Can… Can I see you again?”

Sicheng blinked several times. “Yes, of course, sir. My apple stall is just on the edge of the village, past the perfume seller.”

He bowed again and left, leaving the two men in the alley and as Yuta gazed at Taeyong’s back, he realized that, despite being only five feet away from him, Taeyong seemed so far away.

* * *

That night, Yuta reached out to touch Taeyong, but the prince wouldn’t rise to the bait.

“Yuta, I… please, I’m tired,” he sighed, turning away to hide his guilty expression. “Could we… Could we maybe not do it tonight?”

Yuta felt tears of rejection well in his eyes but smiled at Taeyong’s back. “Y- Yeah, of course. Sorry about that.”

He hesitated before rolling off the bed. “I’m going to, um, go get a drink.”

Taeyong pretended he had already fallen asleep, and couldn’t help another guilty drop in his stomach, but he needed this.

He needed to think.

* * *

Outside of their room, Yuta sat in the hallway, back against the door. He slowly reached into his tunic pocket and took out the gorgeous mirror Taeyong had bought for him earlier in the day. He gazed at his reflection, wiping away the tear that slid down his cheek. He didn’t notice the air slightly heating up as the mirror sparkled in the light, looking almost purple.

 **“ _You’re done. You heard him, he’s ‘tired’_** _,”_ his reflection mocked. _“ **He just used you for your body and now, he’s found his damsel. You’re just used goods now.”**_

“No,” Yuta whispered, voice cracking. “No, I… I can’t leave him.”

**_“You’re so stupid. He’s leaving you.”_ **

Yuta dropped his head, his reflection falling silent as he tried to silence his crying, not noticing the purple spark in the air again.

* * *

Taeyong slowly woke up to the sunlight streaming in through the window and was surprised to see Yuta in bed with him. He had tossed and turned most of the night, but it looked like Yuta had returned in that brief moment Taeyong had managed to fall asleep.

“Hi,” Yuta murmured, and before Taeyong could stop him, Yuta suddenly reached up and lightly kissed him on the lips. Taeyong stared in shock before clearing his throat and backing against the wall the bed was pushed against. Yuta reached out, unfazed, and Taeyong shook his head.

“W- Wait, Yuta, please, I-”

“I… I just want to make you feel good,” Yuta said desperately and Taeyong fell silent at that, not realizing the secret shame that was killing Yuta inside. But despite how humiliated he felt, Yuta knew.

This was quite possibly the last time he would get to touch the prince he had fallen in love with.

With gentle, soft caresses, Yuta lowered Taeyong’s undergarments, and the prince silently allowed him, letting his member come out and Yuta tentatively kissed the erection that was already partially stiff. Taeyong inhaled sharply as Yuta began to peek his tongue out, letting it sink and dig into the slit at the tip of his cock.

“Yuta…” he murmured, a hand buried in Yuta’s silky locks. Yuta tried to take all of Taeyong into his mouth, until he choked, hacking loudly and the prince had to hide a smile at how cute the damsel looked, teary-eyed and trying so hard.

“It’s okay,” he murmured, lightly running a finger down Yuta’s cheek. “It’s okay, baby, you don’t have to-”

“I want to,” Yuta managed to say, gasping for breath. “I want to make you cum from my mouth.”

And with that, he determinedly went back to engulfing Taeyong’s erection in his hot cavern, this time moving back and forth to bring the man he loved pleasure.

The room was full of the sound of panting and Yuta’s slurping as Taeyong finally arched, moaning softly.

“Yuta…”

The damsel struggled to hold all of Taeyong’s ejaculation in his mouth, before finally letting it spill from his mouth, gasping for breath. Taeyong leaned back with a sigh.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Yuta, your mouth felt too good.”

He frowned when he looked down and gently wiped away Yuta’s tear with a finger. “I’m sorry… did you choke again?”

“Y- Yeah,” Yuta lied, hoping Taeyong couldn’t hear the tremble in his voice. “Yeah, I did.”

Taeyong hesitated before gathering Yuta in his arms and holding the damsel to his pounding heart, as Yuta allowed the tears to silently keep sliding down his cheeks, forehead lightly resting against Taeyong’s chest.

_Goodbye, Taeyong. Goodbye, my love._

* * *

Yuta swallowed as he watched Taeyong pacing the room.

"Past the perfume seller..." Taeyong muttered to himself and Yuta really had to try not to cry.

"Go on," Yuta spoke up. "I... You need to go out and get our dinner for tonight, right?"

Taeyong looked at him in surprise, before slowly nodding. "Right. I have to... go out and get our dinner."

Yuta didn't comment on Taeyong's clean, expensive prince uniform, pressing his lips together to stop himself from crying. He looked so handsome... as he went to court someone else.

Yuta waited until Taeyong had left, before slowly going to his dusty, abandoned knapsack to pack. It took a surprisingly long time (he didn't realize he and Taeyong had been spending so much on trinkets in the village). He finished, and then looked around momentarily, lips tight.

How was it he had only spent a little over a week in this village, but had already created so many memories?

He would miss all of them because… they were all with Taeyong. He sighed before shaking his head.

It was time for him to break out of his fantasy. Taeyong had found the damsel of his dreams. He had technically rescued him from the bandits. Sicheng would fall in love with him (who wouldn’t?) and they would be happy together.

Yuta ignored his breaking heart and exited the inn. The minute he did, however, he was shocked by Ruby’s loud neigh. He turned in surprise, before sighing.

“He’ll be fine,” he told the panicked horse. “He found his damsel.”

To Yuta’s surprise, however, the horse frantically yanked on Yuta’s knapsack with her teeth, and Yuta’s eyebrows furrowed. Ruby seemed a little too jittery to just be protesting Yuta leaving. And then something sank in to Yuta.

“Wait…” he mumbled before looking up in confusion. “Didn’t Taeyong take you with him to meet his damsel?”

And when he saw Ruby’s panicked gaze, he realized that maybe the horse was trying to tell him something else.

* * *

Sicheng whimpered as he hid his face in Taeyong’s cloak, the prince glaring at the leader of the bandits. S.Coups smirked as half of his group surrounded the two of them, cornering them in a dark corner of the village.

“So… where’s your damsel?”

“Yeah, the hot one!”

“Whoa, is he having an affair?”

“Y- Yuta’s not my damsel!” Taeyong protested hotly, feeling his ears grow warm. S.Coups chuckled.

“Ah. So he’s your prince? He seems to always be saving you.”

“I can protect my damsel just fine,” Taeyong growled, hiding Sicheng behind him despite inwardly freaking out.

_Ohhhhh fuck, I’m going to die. Technically these people have beaten me to almost death before._

He could hear Ruby’s gallops back to him and he gulped, praying that maybe, just maybe…

“Taeyong!”

He silently cheered inwardly as he saw Yuta dismount and glare straight at S.Coups, who winked at him.

“Ah, the prodigal damsel returns,” S.Coups announced, and Yuta snarled before spreading his arms and letting fire spring out from nowhere.

"Yuta,  _watch out!_ "

Yuta realized too late, that the group of bandits he was facing seemed to be less than usual, amost half.

Suddenly, the other half of the group sprang out from nearby alleys and behind small shacks, with large buckets. They splashed water over the ground, drenching the cobblestone and before Yuta could react, he was pinned to the ground, letting out a scream of frustration. His stomach was pressed against the cold, wet ground and he writhed angrily, as his arms were tied behind him.

“Yes, yes,” S.Coups said lazily. “We’ve seen that all before. Now…”

He approached Yuta’s struggling form on the ground, only to pause when he heard Taeyong’s loud shout.

“Leave him alone!”

S.Coups turned back around, eyes narrowed. “You know, you’re confusing, you know that? You have a damsel, but you’re protecting this new one? Who exactly is your damsel?”

Yuta’s breath hitched as he kept his gaze lowered. He didn’t dare look up, but after minutes of Taeyong’s silence, S.Coups chuckled.

“Wow. What a _prince_.”

He hummed before nodding. “You know what, I’ll let you choose, while we test the goods.”

“What do you-?”

Yuta cried out as S.Coups suddenly tore his tunic, exposing Yuta’s smooth back. Yuta shook his head frantically, screeching in disgust when he could feel a pair of lips against his skin.

“ _Get off of him!_ ” Taeyong screamed, struggling to fight through the crowd of bandits, only to hear Sicheng whimper. He turned back to the frightened damsel and hesitated. Yuta was in danger, but Sicheng… Sicheng was so scared.

Taeyong tried to fight through the group again, but he knew why he couldn’t fully break through; if he did, that would mean abandoning Sicheng, and he didn’t want to leave the damsel in the hands of the vicious group.

Yuta could dimly hear Ruby neighing loudly, trying to kick the bandits away, but then heard the sound of blade slicing flesh and he wept at the horrible situation they were in.

Yuta looked up, pleading, but couldn’t see past the group of bandits that had him surrounded and it was only after he could feel the leader of the bandits leaving bruising kisses along his spine, that he realized what was happening.

Taeyong… Taeyong was letting this happen. He didn’t care about Yuta, because he was rescuing the damsel he really wanted.

He had nearly died for Yuta’s sake but now… Yuta knew. He knew that him being violated was a lesser priority than protecting Sicheng.

**_Why would Taeyong choose you?_ **

Yuta let his face drop to the ground, tears silently sliding down to mix with the wet gravel.

**_He’s saving his happily ever after. You’re nothing to him._ **

Yuta sobbed when he could feel the hot lips pressing against his lower hips and the sound of spitting in his precious area.

**_You’re about to be another hole, just as you were for the man you loved._ **

**_He never loved you._ **

**_Your parents didn’t want you, and now the man you love has abandoned you. What do you have left?_ **

S.Coups smirked as he saw Yuta’s body grow limp. “Done fighting, little damsel?”

The words had barely left his lips when suddenly, there was the sound of screaming. S.Coups’ eyes snapped up to see one of his bandits on fire and he stared uncertainly.

“You can drop the illusion, damsel, we know that’s just-” his voice caught when he realized that the fire wasn’t a normal fire. The fire was _purple_ , raging and almost cold.

The remaining bandits all threw buckets of water on their teammate to try and douse the fire, but if anything, it seemed to spur the fire on, spreading and licking at the other bandits. S.Coups’ eyes widened in shock when Yuta slowly stood, the bindings on his arms burning to a crisp in a few seconds with a flash of purple.

His tunic was instantly sealed in the back with a glowing violet thread as he slowly approached S.Coups, eyes dead, ignoring the screaming, panicking bandits.

“D- Don’t come closer!” S.Coups stumbled backwards, beginning to actually look frightened. “ _Witch_!”

Yuta didn’t respond and instead held out his open hand. Almost as if synchronized, the purple fire sprang up from the ground, rising in a cresting wave behind the furious damsel.

“ _Yuta-!_ ”

Yuta turned to the familiar voice, eyes dazed.

_Taeyong? He didn’t run away…?_

“Yuta, please stop!” Taeyong shouted and Yuta almost felt a smile on his lips… until he saw Taeyong’s protective arm flung out in front of Sicheng, whose expression was one of fear. Yuta’s eyes widened.

He wasn’t fighting for Yuta to return to normal. He was just trying to stop Yuta from hurting Sicheng.

**_Why do you keep foolishly giving your hope and trust in this man? He doesn’t want it._ **

His inside mind slyly zeroed in on Sicheng.

**_Imagine if we got rid of him. Taeyong would want you again. He… He would love you again._ **

Before he could stop himself, a wave of purple fire headed towards the prince and the damsel who was shaking behind him. Without any other choice, when he saw the stream of fire heading towards him, Taeyong leapt to the side, Sicheng firmly in his grasp.

Before either of them could blink, Taeyong drew his sword, holding it before himself, expression fierce. To everyone’s shock, Ruby suddenly hobbled between the two of them, standing in front of Yuta. Yuta froze.

“…Ruby…”

Taeyong’s horse refused to move, glaring at the prince as he stood in front of the shaking apple seller. Taeyong growled.

“…Ruby. Move.”

The horse whinnied angrily and as Taeyong and Ruby glared at each other, Yuta was able to have a moment of clarity.

_What am I… doing? I… I actually attacked Taeyong. I attacked the man I love. He… He thinks I’m a threat._

_What kind of monster am I?_

With a sob and a final look of sorrow, Yuta bowed his head in shame, before looking up again, expression forever etched in Taeyong’s mind. The prince’s eyes widened.

“Wait!” he yelled, pushing past his horse. “Yuta, wai-!”

He ran forward and tried to clasp the man’s arm, but in a flash of purple fire, Yuta spun around once and vanished, and Taeyong was left to grasp thin air, with a terrified, traumatized Sicheng, several dead, charred bandits, and the remnants of a whisper of apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's leave it here.... lol I've heard some of your theories, but so far nobody's gotten it. I think I'll start making it more obvious in the next chapter (or maybe some of you have figured it out already?)


	6. Sixth

**_FOUR YEARS LATER…_ **

Yuta kept his hood up as he returned home to his tiny cabin. On the way, he passed by the fruit stand and he waved as usual to the friendly blind fruit seller.

“Good morning, Johnny!”

“Morning, Yudai!” the man smiled, calling his friend by his alias, before indicating to his produce. “Fancy any cherries today?”

“Oh, sure,” Yuta approached. “What else is good today?”

Johnny pondered before nodding. “Oh yeah, you know what? Maybe you should buy an apple.”

“Apple?” Yuta’s eyes raked over the gleaming fruit. “Why?”

“Didn’t you hear?” Johnny’s voice was tinged with surprise. “King Taeyong has banned all apples from Neo City. He’s ordered all the apple trees in a hundred-mile radius of the kingdom to be burned down. All the apples we’ve got now, it’s all we’re going to have from now on.”

“Why?”

Johnny shook his head sorrowfully. “You heard about Queen Sicheng’s pregnancy?”

Yuta nodded carefully, very glad that his friend couldn’t see the expression on his face. “…yeah.”

“Apparently, his body’s not strong enough to handle it. The doctors have already pretty much guaranteed his death. He apparently used to be an apple seller so every time King Taeyong sees an apple, he gets really upset. When the doctors announced Queen Sicheng would pass for sure, His Majesty banned all the apples from the kingdom.”

Yuta cleared his throat. “What a sad story.”

“Yes… have you ever loved anyone like that, Yudai?” Johnny turned his unseeing eyes towards his friend, and Yuta swallowed.

“…no,” he lied. “I haven’t.”

“Huh. What a shame,” Johnny shook his head. “Well, Yudai, choose what you want, and then I’m going to pack up for the night.”

Yuta silently picked an apple and pressed a silver coin into Johnny’s hand before heading into his cabin, on the outskirts of Neo City.

* * *

Yuta hesitated before trying again. Despite how many times he did it, he could never grow fully accustomed to the burning pain under his skin as he tried to use his magic to change his face.

By the time he finished, he was panting from exertion, but eagerly looked into the mirror… only to slump in disappointment. He had failed once again.

His skin was pale, but not snow. His lips were bright, but not blood. His hair was the color of the velvet night sky, but not of ebony wood.

He had failed again, and he screamed, before throwing his mirror away from him. After just a few minutes of sobbing to himself, he dragged himself over to the innocently unharmed mirror, before taking a deep breath and heating up his fingertips once more to try once again.

* * *

King Taeyong buried his face in his hands in grief as he sat by his queen, who, despite being on his deathbed, was still the epitome of beauty.

“Sicheng…” he wept, running his hand gently over his beautiful queen’s soft skin. Sicheng smiled softly, reaching up to gently touch Taeyong’s cheek.

“Hey now,” his musically soft voice was soothing and made Taeyong’s heart ache. “Why are you crying?”

“Because… Because I’m going to lose you,” he whimpered. “I don’t want you to go.”

“…maybe I deserve this,” Sicheng sighed softly, leaning into his plush pillow. “You know, maybe it’s because I’m about to die, but I always wanted to say… I always wanted to apologize to your beautiful damsel friend.”

Taeyong stiffened. “What damsel friend?”

“…ah, right,” Sicheng smiled sadly. “You had no damsel friend, right?”

“That’s right,” Taeyong said firmly. “There was no such damsel.”

“…okay,” Sicheng shook his head, before wincing. “Your Majesty?”

“…yes, Sicheng?”

“I… I treasure you immensely.”

“…I treasure you as well,” Taeyong bowed his head, not noticing Sicheng wince.

“I… I think my time is coming, King Taeyong.”

Taeyong’s eyes widened when he saw Sicheng holding his heaving stomach.

“Doctor! _Doctor_!”

* * *

Yuta walked through the small farmer’s market, inhaling the scents of freshly baked bread and ripe oranges.

Everyone was bustling about and Yuta stood in line to buy a loaf of bread, keeping his hood up carefully. He never really let anyone see his face in the full light except for Johnny, who he considered the safest friend, seeing as the tall fruit-seller couldn’t even see.

“ _Did you hear the news?”_

_“About King Taeyong?”_

Yuta reluctantly listened in, hating that he couldn’t stop feeling curious about his first and still love.

_“Queen Sicheng just died and left him with their baby.”_

_“Wow, that’s so sad…”_

_“But it’s also really important! Apparently, King Taeyong’s retainers are searching for a new queen for the kingdom.”_

_“Wow, but didn’t you see what Queen Sicheng looked like?! Who would want to live up to those standards?!”_

_“Skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as dark as ebony… and I hear the child is just as beautiful.”_

_“Who could possibly satisfy King Taeyong after a queen like that?”_

_“Well, he apparently has some kind of requirement. He says he wants someone who reminds him of the sun.”_

_“What kind of requirement is that…?”_

Yuta stopped listening to the gossip after that and turned away, heart pounding. He had more important things to think about now than bread.

* * *

Yuta silently sat in his cabin, lit only from the small candles on his table. He gazed at his reflection, flickering in the dark room, the mirror from Taeyong held in his hand.

He took a deep breath as he looked at the hand mirror as the air crackled slightly.

**_“You should do it. The apple seller is out of the way, isn’t he?”_ **

“But what if he leaves me again?” Yuta whimpered and the reflection’s expression turned to one of disgust.

**_“You’re so weak. You just have to make sure he never sees another person like Queen Sicheng again. Think about it… you can be by his side again…”_ **

The mirror flashed with purple to show Yuta a memory from long ago, back when Taeyong had doted on Yuta, had gazed at him with warmth and affection, had touched him with passion.

**_“You still love him… don’t you?”_ **

Yuta couldn’t stop the heartbroken tear from sliding down his cheek. “So much. I… I still love him… so, so much.”

**_“Then go. You need to try.”_ **

“But… he won’t want me again,” Yuta swallowed. “Not after… Not after how I left him.”

**_“So… change yourself.”_ **

“Change?”

**_“Just a little bit. Don’t change everything, but maybe… fix your face a little bit.”_ **

Yuta hesitated, but held his slender fingers up to his cheek, before his fingertips began to heat up and he slowly, gazing at himself in the mirror, began to change his face, shaving his jaw down under his skin, protruding his chin, fixing the space between his eyes…

It hurt, it was an excruciating pain, but he knew. He knew he was actually going to do this, and he couldn’t risk Taeyong recognizing and hating him.

By the time he finished, he was panting slightly from exhaustion and pain, but he was satisfied. He gently set the mirror down before casting his gaze towards the palace.

_…wait for me…_

* * *

King Taeyong exhaled angrily as his retainers brought in a group of beautiful, wealthy-looking people, _again_. This had to be the seventh time this month, and King Taeyong was getting really tired of this.

“I already said,” he said gruffly. “If they don’t remind me of the sun, there’s no point. Do any of these people actually look like the sun here?!”

“Your Majesty,” the retainers said hesitantly, exchanging glances. “We… We apologize, but we are still unsure by what you mean by ‘looks like the sun’.”

“You know!” Taeyong waved his arms in frustration. “Like, bright! And hot! And… do you not know the sun?!”

“…well…”

Taeyong huffed as he gazed at each man very briefly, all of who were batting their eyelashes or trying to have seductive gazes… except for one. The king’s eyes narrowed in towards the figure who was wearing a cloak, covering the top half of his face.

He approached the figure, eyebrows furrowed as he ignored the whining group of potentials. The man’s lips looked familiar, somehow.

“You,” he commanded. “Why do you come in a cloak?”

The figure hesitated, biting his lower lip and King Taeyong was really sure he had met this person before.

“State your name.”

“…m- my name is-” the man started hesitantly, only to be cut off by a loud whinny. The entire hall broke out in loud screams and gasps as, out of nowhere, King Taeyong’s favorite horse ran into the enormous room.

“W- _Wait_!” the poor stable boy chased after the horse, but she was determined to run to her destination.

Taeyong could only drop his jaw in shock as his horse ran towards him and…

“ _Ruby!”_

Taeyong’s eyes grew wide as he saw his horse happily nuzzling the cloaked figure, whose hood had finally fallen off, and King Taeyong felt like shielding his eyes.

_…the sun… I’ve found the sun!_

The man threw his head back and laughed radiantly as Ruby eagerly nuzzled her nose against him. His eyes were glittering and alit with pure mirth as he hugged the horse who continued to neigh and whinny happily, rubbing her nose against the man’s hair. The smile he let out was vibrant and clean, gleaming with the pure bliss he felt from seeing an old, dear friend.

“Ruby!” he giggled as the horse stomped her feet, whinnying happily. “You stupid, oversized donkey!”

That seemed to delight the four-legged animal even more, as she bent her head down and nudged Yuta towards Taeyong. As if remembering where he was, Yuta immediately fell silent, clearing his throat. The entire hall was silent as everyone’s eyes were on Yuta and the king, who could only gape at the beautiful man before him.

Yuta gulped, trying to shove away the horse that was still happily nuzzling Yuta’s back. Taeyong robotically stood from his throne, before opening his mouth.

“Everyone leave us.”

The space was full of grumbles and whines as the room cleared out, the retainers all too happily escorting everyone out of the hall. Yuta was starting to think this wasn’t a great idea after all, but when he turned around to try and escape with everyone else, the first thing he was greeted by was Ruby’s wise eyes.

_Don’t even think about it._

“Stupid donkey,” Yuta muttered and flinched when he felt the presence behind him. He watched as the doors closed, and swallowed when the figure approached. He inhaled sharply and smelled the clean mint and cool aqua scent he hadn’t sensed in nearly four years, feeling dizzy from the nostalgia and _longing_.

* * *

King Taeyong’s eyebrows furrowed. Who _was_ this person? He came in a cloak, and now, Taeyong’s horse couldn’t keep away from him, excitedly stamping her hooves and tossing her mane.

“State your name,” he raised his voice, and the figure kept his back to him, before straightening his shoulders.

“…Yudai.”

Taeyong tilted his head. “Yudai? That’s a nice name.”

Yuta mentally released a breath; it appeared the king hadn’t recognized his voice at least.

“But how does my horse know you?” the king persisted. “She’s usually friendly, but she looks like she already knows you. She doesn’t even treat the stable staff like that.”

Yuta turned around, meeting eyes with Taeyong. There was a moment of silence and Yuta was actually unsure what he wanted to hear, until…

“So you finally show me your face.”

Yuta could only gape at him. He had been unsure, but he had wanted Taeyong to call him by his name, acknowledge his return, but…

Had Taeyong seriously forgotten about him already?

“So, Mr. Yudai,” Taeyong returned to his throne and sat, frowning at Ruby. The horse obediently sank to her knees and laid at rest as the king gazed at the stranger once more. “Tell me about yourself.”

Yuta stayed silent, unsure how to continue. He had been expecting Taeyong to recognize him, but if he didn’t…

“My name is Yudai,” he started abruptly. “I’m a traveler, so I’ve been traveling to various nations and kingdoms for the past four years. However, I recently came to Neo City and felt at home here, and so I grew settled.”

“Oh yes? And what were you doing before your travels?”

Yuta swallowed. “…I was in a tower.”

Taeyong’s eyes widened. “Tow-? You’re a damsel?”

Yuta bowed his head. “Yes, Your Majesty. I… I am.”

“So who rescued you?” Taeyong asked the question so innocently, so curiously, that Yuta felt his heart aching. His tongue failed him for a moment, until he finally found his voice again.

“I… I was rescued by a prince, Your Majesty,” Yuta’s voice cracked and he inwardly cursed. Taeyong’s expression softened.

“And what became of him?”

“…he… he left me. He… He wanted to marry another,” Yuta answered truthfully and Taeyong’s expression turned to one of sympathy.

“I am sorry,” he said, voice turning gentle. “Some princes are irresponsible that way.”

_…you have no idea…_

“What brought you here today? What encouraged you to approach?”

Yuta looked at him, and Taeyong momentarily froze. He had been trained in masking his emotion for his entire life, and was hardly fazed anymore by intimidating people. He had met with ambassadors and leaders of multiple nations, but at this very moment, it felt like nobody, not even his ex-queen, could have felled him the way this man’s eyes did.

The determination in them shone of a fire that Taeyong had dreamt of for so long.

“I… I’ve been waiting to meet you… for a very long time,” Yuta stated firmly, voice clear and eyes alit with a glow that made Taeyong think of the sun yet again. “I decided this was my only chance.”

* * *

_“Whoa, this is some crazy drama…”_

_“The king is getting remarried?! Already!?”_

_“Well, it apparently didn’t take a long time. The minute he saw this citizen, people are saying he threw everyone out and chose him on the spot.”_

_“He must be the most beautiful person in the world, to be able to live up to Queen Sicheng’s standards.”_

_“I saw him! He was practically glowing; I’m not lying, I think he might be the fairest person in the world.”_

_“Wow… well he’s going to be the new mother to our Prince Doyoung.”_

_“Poor Prince Doyoung… at least he’ll be raised by our new queen.”_

_“Long live King Taeyong and Queen Yudai!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, are some of you catching on to what kind of story this is?


	7. Seventh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ.... can't some of you just enjoy the story and not attack me to feel entitled?
> 
> It's making me really not want to write this fic -_-

Queen Yudai yawned as he woke up in his husband’s embrace. He smiled lightly and nuzzled deeper into Taeyong’s arms.

The king stirred, sleepily holding his partner closer to himself. Yuta inwardly giggled.

“Good morning, Your Majesty,” he said softly, and Taeyong’s eyes gently fluttered open.

“Good morning, my queen,” he murmured, stretching. “What time is it?”

“The sixth hour, Your Majesty,” Yuta clambered off the bed. “Prince Doyoung should be awake by now.”

Taeyong nodded. “Let’s go eat breakfast.”

* * *

Yuta nibbled on his fruit and oat hotcake for breakfast, turning to check on his step-child. He stifled a giggle when he saw the three-year-old prince falling asleep in his high chair, almost planting face-first into his bowl of steamed oats.

“Prince Doyoung,” he reached out and lightly caught the bobbing head. “Are you awake?”

Prince Doyoung smiled sleepily before clapping his tiny hands together. “…yeth.”

“It’s time to eat your breakfast,” Yuta admonished gently. “Eat your oats, Prince.”

“Wanna eat thame breakfath as Queen Mama!”

Taeyong blinked in confusion but Yuta just smiled. “You want to eat the same breakfast as me?”

“Yeth!” Doyoung cheered and the queen could only chuckle before he indicated to one of the servers.

“Bring me a bowl of oats, same as His Highness’.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the server bowed. “I should also let you know… apparently the duke of Got Seven sent over a gift. It has just arrived.”

Yuta turned to Taeyong, who nodded. “Let’s take a look.”

The server bowed before leaving and soon returning with a small crate. Taeyong frowned at the small, ugly hairy spheres.

“What is this?” he asked in disgust and Yuta spoke up.

“It’s a fruit. They call them ‘coconuts’ in the southern regions.”

Taeyong turned to his queen in admiration; the queen had proven that he really had traveled the world throughout their time together.

_“As expected of our Queen Yudai!”_

_“He’s so knowledgeable and experienced!”_

_“When you think about it, he’s saved our citizens’ lives as well as King Taeyong’s!”_

_“Really?! How?”_

_“Well, think about it, Queen Yudai was the one who suggested the king start dining with a silver spoon, and thanks to that, the poison-tester no longer needs to worry for his life. If the king’s spoon changes color, it means the food was poisoned.”_

_“Apparently he saw them practice that in the kingdom of TVXQ.”_

_“Incredible… as expected of our beautiful queen!”_

“How’d you recognize this fruit?” Taeyong asked curiously and Yuta smiled in a familiar way. Taeyong didn’t know what it was, but every time his queen told a story, it made him fascinated. Yuta was a frequent sharer of his many travels, and it made both Taeyong and Doyoung mesmerized to hear of all the interesting views and adventures he had experienced.

“When I was traveling in the Blackpink kingdom, I was dehydrated and nearly died from how hot it was. When I came to, I was in a place that can only be described as paradise; there were long palm tree leaves, I was in a cool hut with the breeze streaming through, next to a clear lake of the purest water I had ever seen… it was the most relaxing place I have ever been in. I asked for water, and they actually gave me this fruit with a straw in it. The water of the coconut was delicious and saved my life, so I love this fruit.”

Young Prince Doyoung happily clapped his pudgy fingers. “Want! Want!”

Yuta laughed and Taeyong could only smile fondly, dreamily imagining going on his own adventures.

It was another good day.

* * *

The king and queen sat on a blanket as they watched Prince Doyoung happily chasing Ruby’s tail. Yuta could only smile at the innocent boy as he giggled, chasing after the teasing horse.

“He’s beautiful,” Yuta stated, turning to his king. Taeyong nodded, wrapping an arm around Yuta’s slender shoulders.

“I’m the luckiest man in the world,” he murmured. “That you two are in my life.”

Yuta smiled shyly, looking down. “You’re such a flatterer. You remind me of one of the bards from the Wanna One Kingdom.”

“Oh?” Taeyong leaned back against the tree, eyes lighting up. “Tell me about him.”

“He had the most silver tongue, always praising how beautiful I was,” Yuta chuckled. “He himself was one of the handsomest men I’ve ever laid eyes on, and he told me constantly how I was surely the fairest in the land.”

Taeyong coughed lightly. “Oh… did he?”

Yuta stared for a second… until he laughed. “My king, are you…?”

“I am certainly not jealous,” Taeyong said stiffly, cheeks slightly pink. “Kings do not get jealous.”

“I was going to ask if you were thinking of getting a bard,” Yuta said, slightly dryly. “I see that is not the case.”

“Tell me more about the Wanna One Kingdom,” Taeyong asked, eyes trained on his child, but ear perked up in curiosity. And Yuta began to recount his tales to his king, who listened raptly to the stories of travel.

* * *

Yuta took a deep breath before locking himself in his private chambers and pulling out the hand mirror he had kept for all these years.

He checked his reflection from all angles, releasing a soft sigh of relief when he saw no flaws.

 ** _“You’re beautiful now_** _,”_ his warped reflection whispered, eyes glowing purple. “ ** _You’re the most beautiful person in the world. King Taeyong has no reason to leave you again.”_**

“…yes,” Yuta whispered to himself, closing his eyes. “…he won’t leave me.”

* * *

**_THIRTEEN YEARS LATER…_ **

“Prince Doyoung!” the queen called. “Hurry down, or you’ll be late for your aesthetics lesson!”

Prince Doyoung, no longer the tiny, toddling 3-year-old, but now a lovely young adult, almost ethereal-looking, emerged from his room, scowling. “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

Yuta frowned at the surly teenager. “Were you browsing the Ethereal Net again?”

“Nobody calls it that anymore!” Doyoung scoffed. “It’s just called ‘Ethernet’!”

“…ethernet?” Yuta blinked. “That’s a strange word.”

“Anyways, I’m going to the forest!” Doyoung sulked, crossing his arms. “I’m going to be of age soon, and I won’t be able to have fun anymore!”

“Prince Doyoung,” Yuta frowned, shaking his head. “I understand your frustration, but you must remember, you are a child of the crown. You must finish your princely duties before you have fun.”

“Well you’re one to talk!” Doyoung shouted, temper short. “You tell me of all your stories of traveling and adventure, but you won’t let me explore the world!”

“That’s because I’ve experienced it!” Yuta put his hands on his hips, starting to feel his patience wearing thin. “I’ve experienced pain like you wouldn’t understand!”

“What’s going on here?” the king entered the main hall, frowning. “The servers are gossiping because of all the shouting.”

“I want to go to the forest!” Doyoung cried, eyes welling with tears of frustration. “I’m tired of all of these lessons! I want to feel free!”

“…all right,” Taeyong relented and Yuta’s jaw dropped at the override of his command. “But be sure to return before dark.”

Doyoung stuck his tongue out at his step-parent before happily hugging his father and running out of the palace. Yuta wheeled on his husband, aura furious.

“How could you just send him out there?!” Yuta snapped. “Do you not realize how _dangerous_ the forest is?!”

“He’s gone plenty of times and is aware of what is out there now,” Taeyong said firmly. “He is right, he should be allowed to have fun once in a while.”

“Okay, that’s fine,” Yuta struggled to control his temper. “But what about at least a _guard_?! Don’t you understand how dangerous the forest can be?!”

“I don’t know,” Taeyong said, unknowingly lying. “I’ve never been, and you haven’t either, Yudai. You need to calm down.”

Yuta froze when we saw the disappointed look in his king’s eyes, before turning away.

“…I wish to be alone,” he murmured and the king let out a sigh of frustration.

“What has happened between you two? Doyoung used to look up to you so much and you doted on him but now… it feels like he resents you and you treat him like he’s a child.”

Yuta turned away, heart cracking. “…it’s nothing.”

“Yu-”

“I want to be left alone,” Yuta abruptly shied away from his husband, tears welling in his eyes.

“I didn’t-”

Yuta left before the king could continue his statement, and Taeyong sighed.

Why was his queen being so moody lately?

* * *

Yuta resisted the urge to slam the door to his chambers, and simply nodded to his guard.

“Nobody is to enter,” he ordered sharply, and the guard bowed, nodding in acknowledgement. After he was alone in his private chambers, he slowly took out the mirror he had received so long ago. Despite its 17 years of age, it was still as polished and gleaming as the first day Yuta had received it, almost glowing with a purple energy.

Yuta gazed at his own worried expression, until it warped and showed him, except more beautiful, colder.

**_“So… it’s happening.”_ **

“No,” Yuta whimpered and the reflection smirked at him.

**_“Prince Doyoung grew up beautiful, didn’t he? He takes after his mother.”_ **

“No…!”

 ** _“You’re a horrible parent_ ,”** the mirror leered. **_“You’re mistreating him because you know, deep down, he looks as beautiful as his mother did.”_**

“Stop…!”

**_“Skin as white as snow… lips as red as blood… hair as dark as ebony. He is surely growing up to be a beautiful child… and once he becomes of age… you’ll be tossed aside.”_ **

“He’s Taeyong’s _child_!”

 _“ **So?”**_ the reflection countered. **“ _Once he becomes the most beautiful being, you won’t be first. That means there will be others, others who are far more beautiful than you, and Taeyong will realize you’re nothing special.”_**

“He… He loves me,” Yuta fought the urge to weep, gazing at his reflection. “He… He thinks I’m beautiful.”

**_“He said that before he left you for the apple seller too, didn’t he?”_ **

Yuta hurriedly dropped the mirror, which glowed intimidatingly on his desk. The queen curled up on the ground, cupping his hands over his ears, unable to drown out the mocking voice that rang through his room and in his head.

**_“Mark my words, Yuta. You’re the fairest in the land right now… but you won’t stay that way forever. And when that happens, you’ll lose him again, just like you did before.”_ **

* * *

Prince Doyoung grumbled as he stomped through the forest behind the palace. He huffed as he climbed a tree and plopped on one of the lower, sturdy branches.

“…uh, hey.”

Doyoung nearly toppled out of the tree as he shrieked. He was steadied by a strong, warm hand on his back and he regained his balance before turning to see who the deep voice belonged to. His voice died in his throat and he felt his cheeks grow pink when he saw dark eyes that seemed to darken even more upon seeing him.

This stranger was extremely handsome and Doyoung cleared his throat.

“Wh- Who are you?”

“I’m Yoonoh,” the man responded plainly. “And I was thinking about my problems until you came into my tree.”

Doyoung flushed. “Uh… I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“Hey,” the handsome man broke out into a warm smile, dimple sinking in (Doyoung dazedly wondered if it would be unprincely of him to touch that dimple). “It’s okay. It’s not every day I have such a lovely person invading my personal space.”

Doyoung’s cheeks turned rosy, giving him an attractive blush that almost made _Yoonoh_ topple out of the tree at that point. “Um…”

“Can I get your name?” the man asked, and Doyoung shyly swung his legs.

“D- Doyoung.”

Yoonoh’s eyebrows shot up. “ _Prince_ Doyoung?!”

Doyoung wilted. “…yes. Are you going to run away?”

Yoonoh gave him a surprised look, before shaking his head. “No… I was just surprised… wouldn’t you usually have a guard with you?”

“Well, my father said it was okay for me to be by myself,” Doyoung smiled proudly. “He believes in me to make smart decisions.”

“Oh yes?” Yoonoh suddenly leaned in closer, a teasing smile playing on his lips. “And did you consider it a smart decision to tell me who you were, just like that?”

Doyoung gazed back at him straightforwardly, not breaking his gaze. “Yes. Because I know you’re not a threat.”

Yoonoh raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you a sassy one.”

“You’re not a threat,” Doyoung repeated firmly. “Your eyes are hard like you’ve seen bloodshed and experienced war, but your voice is soft, as if you’re used to tending to an injured animal. You’re not going to hurt me.”

Yoonoh couldn’t stop the impressed emotion surging in him. This prince may have been sheltered his whole life, but he was a lot cleverer than the townsfolk spoke of.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Yoonoh leaned back. “I’m not a nice person, Prince Doyoung.”

“You want to talk?”

Yoonoh side-eyed him. “Talk?”

“We both have problems. Let’s talk about them,” Doyoung shrugged, and Yoonoh just stared, until he laughed lowly, shaking his head.

“Sure. Why not?”

He looked up at the cloudless sky before releasing a heavy breath. “My mother has just passed away.”

Doyoung’s eyes were wide in shock. “I- I’m sorry… I had no idea!”

“My father is sickly… the doctors said he can be cured, but the medicine for him is… well, it’s out of my price range. I almost feel thankful that my mother passed away, she was in so much pain and it was wearing down on my father too.”

Doyoung could only stare. “How… How are you so… calm?”

“…I’ve killed before too,” Yoonoh murmured, voice low. “What right do I have to mourn for my loss? The people I’ve killed also had family, just like I did.”

Doyoung couldn’t bring himself to say anything, but the beautiful prince tentatively reached out… and laid a soft hand on Yoonoh’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, and Yoonoh lowered his head even more. “If you need to… you can cry.”

“I won’t cry,” Yoonoh responded, unable to stop his voice from trembling. “But… thank you, Prince Doyoung. Thank you…”

And Prince Doyoung began to experience and understand what it meant when his parents gazed at each other with flushed cheeks and furtive glances, because he began to feel the flutter in his stomach that he realized happened when people began to fall in love.


	8. Eighth

Yuta took a deep breath before pulling out his gift to his step-child. He was hesitant about it, but he knew out of all of his worldly possessions, this was the perfect gift for Doyoung.

Even though they had been fighting and arguing for the past few days, Yuta was willing to be at peace with the prince on his birthday.

Today was the day Prince Doyoung became of age and Queen Yudai would be happy for him.

* * *

King Taeyong and Queen Yudai smiled as they approached the young prince, who peered out nervously.

“Are you sure… Are you sure this is okay?” Doyoung fidgeted. “Do I look all right?”

“You look… beautiful,” Taeyong choked out and Yuta had to hide a grin, lightly patting his husband’s shoulder as the king did his best not to break down. The prince and queen had to exchange eye rolls upon seeing Taeyong’s choked up behavior.

_He’ll get over it, right?_

_I’ll hold his hand during the ceremony, don’t worry._

“Here…” Taeyong sniffled. “You’re an adult now, Doyoung-ah. This is for you.”

Doyoung’s eyes widened at the gift his father held out to him. “It’s _beautiful_! Where did you…?!”

“It was your mother’s,” Taeyong murmured, eyes misty as he gently draped the thick, velvet cloak over his child’s shoulders. “Sicheng would have been so proud if he were here to see you now.”

Yuta remained silent, feeling left out of the warm familial bond that Taeyong and Doyoung were sharing.

“Queen Mother,” Doyoung spoke up, eyes soft and glittering. “Thank you for being here for me today.”

Yuta managed a soft smile. “Of course, Doyoung-ah. Here… happy birthday.”

He held out his gift and Doyoung’s eyes once again widened from surprise and awe. “Wow… what is _that_?!”

Yuta gently looped the locket around Doyoung’s slender neck, his own eyes misty. “It suits you.”

Doyoung gently touched the small crystal that seemed to be shimmering with lights, looped through a fine, slender gold chain around his neck.

“It’s a crystal I found when I was exploring in the land of Twice. They have some of the most beautiful jewels there, and I mined this one on my own. Their mines are famous for the dangerous crystals they have.”

“Dangerous?” Doyoung repeated, gazing down at the necklace, enraptured by the way it captured the light.

“The inside liquid is poisonous, so the jewels became famous for looking beautiful while containing something so deadly. It reminds me of you,” Yuta admitted. “You look so delicate and fragile, just like the outside of this crystal, but on the inside… you are strong and resilient, proving to everyone you are anything but fragile.”

Doyoung bowed, looking visibly touched from his step-parent’s words. “Thank you, Queen Mother. I… I will treasure it.”

The two of them shared a warm, albeit awkward, embrace, before Doyoung straightened his shoulders.

“I will go greet my people today, as a prince that has become of age,” he stated firmly and Yuta had to physically exert his strength to hold his husband back from fully bawling.

The royal couple watched as their successor walked into the main hall, where everyone bowed to him. Yuta and Taeyong exchanged fond gazes and after ensuring they were well-hidden behind the curtain, King Taeyong pressed a quick kiss against his queen’s lips before going out to greet the people as well.

Yuta tried to fight the bouts of anxiety in his stomach, unsure what he was so nervous about, but what he didn’t notice was that the mirror in his pocket began to softly pulse, glowing purple once more, just as the clock struck and Prince Doyoung became of age.

* * *

_Mirror, Mirror in my hand,_

_Who is the fairest in the land?_

**_While you are fair, my queen, it is true,_ **

**_The child has far surpassed all, even you._ **

* * *

“Yudai,” the king pleaded outside his queen’s chambers. “Yudai, please, open up. Talk to me. You’ve been in there for two days! You need to eat something!”

Yuta didn’t respond, sitting in the dark, head buried in his knees, his royal cape loosely falling off his shoulders. He blearily looked up, aware how horrible he looked, how bad he must have smelled.

But what did it matter? He smiled drunkenly, despite not having consumed anything for the past few days.

He… He wasn’t the most beautiful person anymore. He wasn’t the fairest anymore. And even though he  hated to admit it, he knew why.

It was because he didn’t have skin as white as snow, and lips as red as blood, and hair as dark as ebony. And he hated himself for it, because why couldn’t he be good enough for Taeyong?

 ** _“You’ll never be good enough for him,”_** the mirror sneered at him, crooning at his misery. **_“You know it; once Taeyong sees others that are more beautiful than you, he’ll realize there is no use in staying with you.”_**

Yuta couldn’t bite back the sob. “Please…” he begged, clutching the mirror closely to his heart. “Please, I beg you… there has to be a way to keep him. Please, please… I don’t want him to leave again… please… I’ll do anything. Please. _Please…_!”

**“ _You know what you have to do.”_**

“…” Yuta wiped his eyes, paying rapt attention to the mirror, where the cold reflection shook his head at him.

**_“You need to get rid of him. You need to get rid of the child… and then you’ll be the fairest again.”_ **

“But… But I can’t do that,” Yuta whimpered. “I can’t kill Doyoung.”

 ** _“You’ll lose Taeyong then,_ ”** the mirror taunted. _“ **Are you really prepared to lose him, again?”**_

Yuta wept brokenheartedly, before sniffling. “But… But Doyoung…”

 _“ **Don’t you wish to become beautiful?** ”_ the mirror crooned. _“ **You actually have the power to change your appearance to be what Taeyong wants!”**_

Yuta’s cries soon quieted and he looked up, eyes wide. “How…?”

**_“…you must consume of the child’s heart.”_ **

“What?!” Yuta gasped, nearly dropping the mirror. “I could never-!”

 ** _“Once you consume of the heart… you will turn into what he wants to see,”_** was all the mirror said mysteriously, before the reflection flashed with a sparkle of purple, and once again Yuta was stuck just gazing at his own usual reflection.

* * *

The queen snuck out of the palace that night, before gazing around cautiously, and heading into the forest. He gazed around for a moment, before slowly holding up his palm. In the middle of the thick, velvet night, a tiny flame sprouted out of his hand, before darting through the trees like a golden sundrop, dancing in between the branches.

Yuta patiently waited in the darkness, until finally, in the distance, he could see the tiny light returning to him, happily bouncing among the foliage before zipping back into Yuta’s body. Behind it was a slightly wary, but curious mercenary.

“Can I help you?” Jung Yoonoh yawned, ruffling his hair. “I typically take requests during the day.”

“I hear you’re the best at what you do,” Yuta stated quietly, voice not betraying any emotion. “I used to live near these woods and whenever I come back… I hear the talk about you. I need you to take someone out for me.”

“Hmm… must be someone important or difficult to kill.”

“…why do you say that?” Yuta lowered his head, hoping his face was hard to see in the dark. Yoonoh smirked shrewdly.

“You literally called for me at night by having a drop of light wake me and guide me to you. You’re a magical being, and you’re asking a mere human to do your dirty work.”

Yuta looked away. “Will you do the job or not?”

“Sure, sure,” Yoonoh leaned against a tree, the handsome mercenary smirking. “But I expect fair payment.”

“If it’s about money, I can-”

“I don’t want money,” Yoonoh cut off. “I want you.”

Yuta immediately backed away, covering his chest and trembling. Yoonoh didn’t even flinch, sighing in annoyance.

“Not like that. I can already tell you’re pretty hot under the cloak, but you’re not my type and I’m not into older people. If you’re making me put my life at risk, I want you to perform some magic for me.”

“L- Like what?” Yuta hesitated, and Yoonoh shrugged.

“I want you to be at my beck and call. For everything.”

Yuta swallowed. “That’s… That’s too much.”

“Well, who did you want me to kill?” Yoonoh’s eyes narrowed, and Yuta lowered his head, hoping his voice didn’t tremble.

“…Crown Prince Doyoung.”

Yoonoh didn’t say anything for a moment, and Yuta wondered if Yoonoh was going to refuse… until…

Yuta let out a gasp, when suddenly, Yoonoh struck out his hand and just like that, Yuta’s hood was yanked off, revealing his delicate features. There was some semblance of shock in Yoonoh’s eyes before they darkened and he snorted in disgust.

“Seriously? Queen Yudai?”

Yuta scrambled to cover his face, but he knew the damage was done. He bit his lower lip in shame, but then suddenly, Yoonoh spoke up.

“…I’ll do it.”

Yuta paused. “Y- You will?”

“What reason would I have not to?” Yoonoh said, voice void of emotion. “He’s just another person and I have expenses to pay.”

Yuta swallowed, biting his lower lip as Yoonoh scoffed.

“Look at you… you lay with his father every night and now you’re asking an assassin to murder him.”

“Make it… Make it painless,” Yuta begged, voice cracking. “Please. Please, just… just like he’s in his sleep.”

“Murder is murder,” Yoonoh spat. “Don’t try and justify it.”

Yuta fell silent. “I… I need another thing.”

“What more could you possibly ask?” Yoonoh asked in exasperation and Yuta swallowed again.

“His heart. I need you to… to bring me his heart when you’re done,” Yuta tried hard not to weep and Yoonoh huffed.

“Okay, in that case, I’ll really need your powers.”

Yuta hesitated. “Well… actually, I do have something.”

“Hm?”

“I… I won’t be at your beck and call, but… what about these?” Yuta reached into his subspace pocket and tentatively pulled out the pills full of wishing well water from long ago. He gazed wistfully at the dusty pills, remembering a happier time with them.

“What are those?” Yoonoh’s voice broke him out of his memories, and Yuta gulped, holding them out and wondering if this was really a good idea.

“They’re… They’re pills full of wishing well water. They’ll grant you your wish. Just… Just break a pill and drink the water and make your wish. Here… I’ll give you all three.”

Yoonoh’s eyes lit up. “See, that’s more like it.”

He accepted the pills before turning away. “Consider the job handled.”

Yuta watched as the assassin vanished within the trees, and felt his knees slowly give out as he collapsed in the grass, eyes wide and unseeing.

_What am I… doing? I can’t-_

**_You’ll lose him again! You’ll lose him and he’ll leave you and he won’t love you again!_ **

_…I need to do this._

* * *

Prince Doyoung frowned when he saw the queen in the backyard the following morning, gazing at the flowers and not saying anything, simply looking at the garden.

“…Queen Mother?” he called. “Are you all right?”

Yuta jumped almost a foot in the air, clutching his heart. “D- Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“S- Sorry!” Doyoung quickly apologized, wondering what was causing his step-parent to zone out so intensely. “Uh… do you need anything?”

“…no,” Yuta responded dazedly before wandering into the palace. Doyoung just stared after him.

“Hey!” he shouted. “I’m going to the forest!”

He expected the queen to argue with him again, but to his stun, Queen Yudai simply waved a hand in the air before entering his chambers. Doyoung shrugged.

Well, he wasn’t going to miss the advantage, and he slipped out, happily running to the trees.

* * *

Doyoung sat on a tree stump, gazing up and observing the way the sunlight filtered in through the trees. He felt such tranquility, he couldn’t stop himself from singing softly as he gazed up at the sky. Even though he was an adult now, he knew it was important to be true to himself and love nature as he always had.

He felt at peace… until suddenly…

Doyoung straightened and then realized what was wrong. Something was wrong.

He slowly looked down and his breath quavered when he saw the blade at his neck.

“You’re so defenseless, little prince.”

Doyoung straightened his back. “And that will lead to my downfall, won’t it?”

Yoonoh’s eyes narrowed. “I literally have a blade to your _throat_. How are you not afraid?!”

Doyoung turned his head, uncaring that the sharp edge was so close to his slender, pale neck. “I meant what I said before. I do not fear you, because I know you would not hurt me.”

Yoonoh’s eyes widened and for the first time in all of his years as a mercenary, his hand began to tremble. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“I know you were genuine when you told me about your mother passing,” Doyoung said quietly. “Your eyes were too pained to be those of a liar’s.”

“I _will_ kill you,” Yoonoh threatened, and Doyoung smiled sadly.

“No you won’t.”

“Why are you…?”

“Because if you were going to, you would have done it already,” the prince whispered quietly, meeting eyes with Yoonoh, and the mercenary finally had to admit it. He had lost.

He had lost to the beautiful prince.

He dropped the sword, before swallowing and looking away. Doyoung remained silent, until looking up.

“What… What brought this on?”

“…you need to leave,” Yoonoh shook his head, walking away, but Doyoung persisted, scrambling off the stump.

“Wait! Why did you try to-?!”

“You stupid prince!” Yoonoh whirled around, eyes lit with fire. “You’re in danger! What do you think?! Someone paid me to off you!”

Doyoung felt his heart seize in terror. He knew dangers existed, but as far as he knew, the nations were at peace. He didn’t know why anyone would ever attempt to kill the prince of Neo City, but most likely it meant that another nation’s government was looking to-

“You need to _leave_ ,” Yoonoh emphasized, breaking into Doyoung’s thoughts. “You stupid prince, this isn’t an espionage hit. Your own mother ordered this hit on you.”

Doyoung felt like he had just been shot in the heart, and he reeled back as if struck. “You’re a _liar_!”

“Believe what you want,” Yoonoh said grimly. “But you’re not dying on my watch.”

“Queen Mother would never…!” Doyoung yelled, clenching his fists, but when he saw the look in Yoonoh’s eyes, he faltered, lower lip trembling. “…he would _never_ …”

“Sorry, kid,” Yoonoh shook his head. “He asked me to make it painless, but there’s no denying what he was asking.”

Doyoung dropped his head, fingering the necklace his precious Queen Mother had given him. How…?

“How could he do this to me?” he whispered. “…how…?”

“You need to _leave_ ,” Yoonoh stressed again. “You know what this means, don’t you? He’s expecting you dead, and I’m not going to let that happen.”

“…h- how…?”

Yoonoh smiled grimly. “I’ll take care of it. But until then, run. _Run_ , Doyoung.”

“Yoonoh-!” Doyoung clasped Yoonoh’s hands, eyes large and beseeching and Yoonoh knew he was going to regret this, but fuck.

He leaned in and captured the prince’s rosy lips in his own. Doyoung’s eyes widened, gasping into Yoonoh’s mouth as the handsome mercenary kissed the young prince passionately, a firm hand steadying Doyoung on his lower back, the other cupping the soft, pale cheek.

Doyoung mewled into the tender kiss, and Yoonoh slowly parted from him, exhaling slowly.

“I promise I’ll find you again,” Yoonoh vowed. “I… I’ve never felt this sappy shit for anybody before, but… dammit, prince, I… I can’t let you die. I swear on my honor, I _will_ find you again, and protect you myself. But… I can’t find you if you don’t run, Doyoung. You need… You need to run while I throw the queen off your trail.”

And Doyoung swallowed. He knew, objectively, it was silly to trust this stranger over his own parent, but he knew; he knew Yoonoh would never hurt him.

And so Prince Doyoung nodded and fled into the night, as Yoonoh gazed after him, eyes full of longing.

_Stay safe, Prince Doyoung._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pause there, shall we?
> 
> BY THE WAY. I'm... pft, I don't even know what to say. I literally chose Scoops (yeah, that's what I'm calling him!) for this story because I don't know a lot of other groups, but I figured since I was including him in my story, I should at least know what he looks like and what he's like (I literally threw his name in there because I only know him as the leader of Seventeen. I didn't even know what this dude looked like).
> 
> I watched a video of him and I tell you right now, I was like "he's not funny and he's not THAT hot and he dances like an old grandpa" BUT I CAN'T STOP WATCHING HIM, HELP ME PLEASE, I THINK I'M STARTING TO UNDERSTAND WHAT "BIAS WRECKER" MEANS. ...................................I should probably also throw in that I still can't recognize half the members of Seventeen though, sorry to the Carats.


	9. Ninth

Yuta gazed at the small box before himself, feeling his stomach lurch.

“Th- This is…?”

“It’s done,” Yoonoh said gruffly, voice strangely quiet. “The heart, as you requested.”

Yuta slowly reached out and cradled the box to himself, before he bowed and turned away without another word. Yoonoh watched him in silence, before sneering at his back.

* * *

After ensuring the queen had left, Yoonoh returned to his home, deep within the forest, and packed up the boar jerky he had made. The heart might have been gone but the meat was still good.

“Come on, Dad.”

Hansol tilted his head in confusion, coughing lightly. “Yoonoh? What’s going on?”

“…we’re leaving,” Yoonoh explained, helping his sickly father up. “Come on.”

And after ensuring everything was clean and swept, the assassin Yoonoh walked out of his empty cabin to rebuild a new life.

_Wait for me, Prince Doyoung. I’m going to present myself to you as a better man._

* * *

Doyoung struggled to open his eyes as he was slowly awakened by the sound of whispering.

_“Who is that?”_

_“He’s like the prettiest person I’ve ever seen! I mean, other than my gorgeous self!”_

_“…please shut up, Haechan. Like, seriously.”_

Doyoung groaned softly, before struggling to get off the small but comfortable bed. “…where am I…?”

He was greeted by seven pairs of curious eyes and he yelped slightly, backing away.

“Wh- Who are you people?!”

“Oh yeah. You sneak into our cabin and pass out on my bed. You’re really the right person to be asking that, huh?” one of the young men sassed and Doyoung had the grace to look apologetic.

“I- I’m so sorry. I was running through the forest last night and I… I was just so scared and lost, I… as soon as I found your cabin, I saw it was empty and I realize what I did must look so rude and I do apologize, I’m so-”

“Okay, whoa there, calm down,” one of the boys, who looked the oldest, approached Doyoung and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. Doyoung shuddered, feeling his anxiety slowly quieten and his cloudy mind ease.

“There you go,” the boy said softly. “Now… let’s start over. My name is Mark. We call ourselves the Dreamies and I’m the leader. What’s your name?”

“…Seonho,” Doyoung lied, a little part of him still wondering if these young men were going to kill him.

“He’s lying,” five of the boys chorused together and Doyoung was officially freaked out.

“What are you-?”

“We’ll get to that later,” Mark frowned, looking displeased, but not angry. “We’re not your enemies, and there is no reason to lie to us. If you lie again, I’ll have to ask you to leave. Now, what is your name?”

“…Doyoung,” the young prince murmured, dropping his gaze, feeling inexplicably ashamed. “Doyoung of Neo City.”

“ _Whoa, Doyoung?”_

_“Isn’t that the prince’s name?”_

_“You think that’s the prince?”_

_“He really looks like a fairytale character, look how pretty he is!”_

“I see,” Mark continued, voice unchanging and gentle. “And what brought you to our cabin, Prince Doyoung?”

“I… there are people after me,” Doyoung looked away. “And now I realize that I’ve inconvenienced you for that, so I am sorry. I… I’ll go now.”

He started to stand up from the bed, only to freeze when he heard a loud growl. He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment when he realized the growl came from his own stomach.

“Wait…” Mark held out his hand again, not touching Doyoung, but just that one movement already soothed the frazzled prince. “At least eat before you go. It is a dangerous world for a prince as well-known as yourself, we would feel much more at ease if you were to dine with us before you leave.”

* * *

It was only after Doyoung had felt full and satisfied that he finally felt brave enough to ask.

“So how’d you know?” he asked curiously, and Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Know?”

“How’d you guys know I was… you know. Not being honest?”

Mark smiled. “We’re the Seven Senses.”

“…huh?” Doyoung blinked. “Wh- What does that mean…? Aren’t there only five?”

“There are five inner senses. Sight, Smell, Touch, Taste, and Hearing,” Mark explained. “And these five…”

He indicated to the eager looking, chatting boys. “Are those senses personified.”

“…but how…?”

“Jaemin is Sight, so he could see your pupils dilating. Haechan is Touch, and Chenle is Hearing, so the two of them could hear and feel your heartbeat quickening. Renjun is Smell and Jeno is Taste, so they could already sense your sweat glands opening.”

“Yeah, I had to _taste_ that,” Jeno muttered and Doyoung could only gape.

“B- But that’s amazing! So… what are you two?!”

“I’m the leader,” Mark bowed his head modestly. “I’m Balance. And the last one… is our youngest, Jisung. He’s the Seventh Sense, Movement.”

The quiet boy shyly hid behind his hyung, waving timidly at Doyoung, who mindlessly waved back.

“You’re all _amazing!_ ” he raved. “Like, I don’t think I’ve ever met people this cool!”

“I say he stays,” Haechan spoke up, preening. “Anyone who thinks I’m cool can’t be a bad guy.”

“Haechan, shut up,” Mark rolled his eyes once more. “Seriously.”

* * *

Yuta sat in the darkness silently, trying to ignore the beautiful version of himself in the mirror.

**_“You wanted this. Don’t blame me, you know I’m a part of you. That means you secretly wanted Doyoung dead.”_ **

“No…!” Yuta wept, trying to cover his ears as he buried his face in between his knees.

 ** _“You want Taeyong or not?”_** the reflection demanded. _“ **You want him to love you again or not!?”**_

“I do…” Yuta whimpered. “I want him to love me…”

**_“Then consume of the heart. Once you consume of it, you will gain skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as dark as ebony. And isn’t that all Taeyong wants?”_ **

Yuta continued to weep.

_Forgive me… Forgive me for the sin I have committed._

* * *

Taeyong entered the Dining Hall and paused in surprise. His queen was slumped over the table, crying softly over an empty bowl, where it looked like he had been eating something raw.

“Yudai?” he asked in confusion. “What’s going on? And have you seen Doyoung?”

Yuta looked up, eyes welling with tears. “…I…”

“What’s happened?” Taeyong asked gently, indicating for his retainers to leave him. The servants obediently bowed as they exited the room, leaving the royal couple alone. “Tell me, my queen, what makes you so upset?”

“I… I just…” Yuta looked up and couldn’t stop the question from slipping out of his lips. “Please, King Taeyong… do you love me?”

Taeyong looked at him in shock. “Wha- of course I do!”

Yudai just cried harder and Taeyong quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller man, heart pounding.

“God, I… I love you so much, it scares me sometimes,” he confessed. “I just… I just want you to be happy, Yudai.”

Yuta wept into his husband’s shoulder, before Taeyong slowly parted from him and gazed into his eyes, tearful and sparkling.

“Why are you crying?” the king whispered, and Yudai slowly shook his head.

“P- Please… can we… can we go to bed?”

Taeyong hesitated. “I was…”

_Looking for Doyoung…_

But Taeyong saw the fragile trembling, and decided if his queen wanted it, he would comfort him. And so the royal couple locked themselves in Taeyong’s room as the confused king held his crying queen throughout the night.

* * *

Doyoung was surprised, but soon he found himself in an easy, smooth relationship with the Dreamies. They were all hyper and cute and loud, but he found himself swept away in their happiness and cheer. Although he was raised in wealth and was unused to doing such chores, the Dreamies could tell and appreciate that he was trying his best.

Doyoung apparently, thankfully, had received his father’s gift of cooking and the Dreamies, after mining in the nearby caves, could return to a hot meal and drawn bath each night, and most of all, a clean, sparkling cabin.

Jisung was also much more open to Doyoung now, the shy boy clinging to the affectionate prince. Although he was still very quiet, Doyoung found himself growing encouraged whenever he saw the youngest Dreamie’s shy smile and tentative words.

Doyoung felt he was at home, with a family… but it didn’t stop him from gazing out his window each night.

_Yoonoh… where are you?_

* * *

_“So what’s happening now?”_

_“Who knows?! Prince Doyoung is probably dead.”_

_“Really though? I heard that he ran off with a lover.”_

_“If he had, don’t you think someone would have recognized and reported him? He was famous for his beauty, there’s no way someone wouldn’t have pointed him out.”_

_“So maybe he really is dead. Nobody’s seen him for the past two months.”_

_“That’s horrible… I wonder how the king and queen are doing.”_

* * *

“I don’t understand…” Yuta whimpered, gazing into the mirror. “I ate it! I consumed the heart! Why aren’t I changing?! It’s been months! I still don’t look any different!”

 ** _“That means the heart you ate wasn’t the child’s!_ ”** his reflection hissed, the mirror glowing a haunting purple. **_“You stupid fool, the assassin tricked you! He took the pills and ran! Find the child! At the very least, if you can’t consume of the heart, you need to get rid of him!”_**

“But-”

 ** _“You’re still not the most beautiful, Yuta,”_** the reflection shook his head sorrowfully. **_“Don’t you want to be the most beautiful, so that Taeyong won’t leave you?”_**

Yuta slumped. “…yes.”

 _“Yudai?_ ”

He swiftly hid the mirror before bidding the caller to enter. Taeyong entered the room, eyebags prominent.

“Another dead end,” he sighed, leaning against the wall. “We… We didn’t find him. I can’t figure out where Doyoung went.”

The king buried his face in his hands. “Am I really that horrible of a father? If… If Doyoung had a boyfriend, I would have understood. Why did he have to run away?!”

Yuta didn’t answer and the king clutched his hair in fistfuls. “What if… What if he’s in danger?! Oh god forbid, what if he’s… he’s…?!”

“Taeyong,” Yuta spoke up, voice soft. “Come here…”

The king slumped; he was the leader of the small kingdom but nobody could really fell him the way his queen could. He stumbled into his wife’s embrace, and the beautiful queen held him, as Taeyong buried his face in his shoulder.

“What would Sicheng say…?” Taeyong mumbled, not noticing Yuta stiffen. “I promised to take care of our child and… and I didn’t.”

“My king…” Yuta tried not to weep. “Here, lay down.”

“I’m too worried,” Taeyong sighed, but Yuta pressed light kisses against his neck and soon the man obediently laid on Yuta’s bed as the queen held him, hiding his silent tears of apology.

_I’m sorry._

_I just don’t want you to leave again._

* * *

Doyoung was tasting the stew he had been cooking, when he heard the front door open.

“Doyoung-hyung, we’re home!”

He smiled as he came out to the living room, wiping his hands on his apron. “Welcome home! You’re just in time for dinner.”

The Dreamies’ all sniffed the air together, faces lighting up. “It smells so good!”

“As expected of our favorite prince!”

“I haven’t smelled food this good before, not even at restaurants!”

“And the house is so clean! You’re the best, Doyoung-hyung!”

“Oh yeah! We have a present for you!”

Doyoung turned around. “Hm?”

He was greeted by a strange, red… ball? “What is this?”

“It’s something that’s considered extinct now,” Mark spoke up, letting everyone else scamper off to wash up. “It’s called an apple.”

“Apple?” Doyoung tilted his head. “I’ve never seen one before.”

“King Taeyong, your father, banished them a long time ago,” Mark shrugged. “I only know about them because I read about them in my books. Apparently your mother was an apple seller, and when the queen died, the king ordered the destruction of all apple trees.”

Doyoung stared. “My _father_ did that?”

_Geez, I knew Dad was dramatic, but that’s a whole new level._

“Yes, but we found these preserved in the mines. It looks like someone wanted to save some apples, so they buried them in the coldest corner of the caves. We saved this one for you.”

Doyoung hesitantly accepted it, before washing it off and taking a hesitant bite. His eyes widened after the juice hit his tongue.

It was… It was…

_Amazing._

He could feel his tongue bursting to life with the tangy, sweet, clear juice, and the crunch of the apple flesh… Doyoung could only shake his head in disbelief before taking another eager bite, the juice running down his chin.

How could his father have banished such a delicious, refreshingly sweet fruit? He crunched through the sweet fruit and looked up eagerly when he was done.

“Are there any more?”

“Oh… no, I’m sorry,” Mark said apologetically. “There were only three, and we split the remaining two between the rest of us.”

Doyoung pouted. “That was so good though…”

“Why don’t you go back and ask your father to lift the ban?” Mark asked curiously, and Doyoung bit his lip. The Sense of Balance, noticing how quiet Doyoung had become, smiled lightly.

“I’m starving,” he quickly changed the topic. “So what’s for dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I'm tired. See you guys at the next chapter (seriously, save my NCTzen soul, I'm feeling my heart flutter when I watch this S.Coups kid and it's making me nervous).


	10. Tenth

A few days later, King Taeyong was laying in bed, still wondering where Doyoung could have gone, when the door slightly opened. He looked up to see his queen demurely standing before him, before he shut the door.

“Yudai?” he said in confusion, but the queen just bit his lower lip shyly before approaching him. Taeyong uncomfortably cleared his throat, feeling somewhat nervous and excited at the same time.

“Uh… can I help-?”

The queen silently disrobed himself and Taeyong let out a choking sound, crossed with a sort of whimper.

“How are you still this beautiful after all this time?” the king muttered, clutching his wife’s hips. Yuta paused.

“Magic,” he said teasingly and the king couldn’t stop the small amused smile on the corner of his lips, which soon dropped off when Yuta began to similarly lower Taeyong’s tunic. After he had shed the king, Yuta obediently leaned down to take his husband into his mouth.

Taeyong groaned as his wife expertly wrapped his tongue around the tip of his erection, before taking all of him into his mouth.

“W- Wait, Yudai…!”

“I… I just want to make you feel good,” the queen said shyly before going back down on Taeyong. The king’s eyes flew open as he gazed up at the ceiling.

_This… This has happened before, hasn’t it…?_

_No, it… yes. Yes it has._

_But… who… why would… how did…?_

Taeyong’s head whirled, both from the confusing thoughts spinning through his memories and Yuta’s hot, wet mouth wrapped around his most sensitive area.

Yuta bobbed his head faster, hands timidly holding onto Taeyong’s thighs to keep them spread wider as he pleasured his king.

“Y- Yu-!”

Taeyong clapped a hand over his lips, moaning muffledly before cumming down Yuta’s throat, the beautiful man dutifully accepting the hot liquid in his mouth and trying to force it down.

Taeyong’s hips trembled as he held his wife close to himself, the delicate man laying on his broad chest.

“I love you,” Yuta whispered, kissing his neck softly and Taeyong couldn’t bring himself to respond as he felt his mind whirlpool.

_I love you…_

_Forgive me for this._

* * *

Yuta trembled as he held a plain seed in his hand. He had taken it from the gardener, the poor elderly man not realizing that he was going to be the cause of the death of Neo City’s crown prince.

 ** _“You’re so close!”_** the reflection encouraged, from a large mirror on Yuta’s wall. **_“Once he’s officially gone from the world, you can be the most beautiful person in the world! Taeyong would never leave you then!”_**

With that thought in mind, Yuta dropped the seed into the pot of dirt in front of him, and with a wave of his fingers, the plant sprouted, slowly growing into a sturdy, small apple tree. Yuta knew it was strange, but he needed to choose a fruit that Doyoung didn’t know. He knew his step-child to be a curious person, eager to try new things and test the world. He had to do this carefully.

He hesitantly chose the ripest, prettiest looking apple, before dipping it into a clear liquid. When the apple came out, it gleamed even more enticingly than before, and Yuta could only gaze at it sickly.

_I… I can stop. I don’t have to go through with this. Maybe Taeyong really wouldn’t leave me, maybe he would stay this time. Maybe he-_

Yuta made the mistake of looking at the mirror and his reflection smirked before showing him a memory from his past.

**_“Taeyong!” Yuta begged. “Taeyong, please… help me!”_ **

**_He sobbed as he was bound and held down by the bandits, S.Coups laughing as he gripped and fondled Yuta’s body like property. He thrashed and wailed loudly, but Taeyong…_ **

**_“We can leave him,” Taeyong smirked at Sicheng. “He’s just a stupid, disposable damsel.”_ **

**_“No…!” Yuta cried. “No, don’t leave me! Don’t leave me!”_ **

**_“Let’s go,” Sicheng crooned. “You don’t need him anymore. I’m here, your destined one with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as dark as ebony.”_ **

**_“Please! Taeyong-ah, don’t abandon me! Please, don’t leave!”_ **

Yuta’s head dropped, hot tears running down his cheeks. “That… That didn’t happen.”

 ** _“Why do you always find excuses for him?”_** the mirror crooned. **_“You deserve better than that, Yuta.”_**

“Taeyong… Taeyong didn’t abandon me so cruelly,” Yuta wept. “He wouldn’t…”

“ ** _But he did, Yuta… he did, and he’ll do it again,”_** the mirror glowed as his reflection smiled encouragingly. **_“Unless you’re the most beautiful in the world. Then, he can never leave you.”_**

“…yes,” Yuta breathed. “Yes. I… I want to be the most beautiful.”

**_“Well, Doyoung might recognize you, and chances are the mercenary already tipped him off about you. You’d better change your appearance a little bit.”_ **

Yuta gazed at himself in the mirror and his features glowed a humming shade of violet, and he closed his eyes. He just needed a small illusion… when he opened his eyes, he was greeted with a face he hadn’t seen in a long time.

"...welcome back, Yuta," he said aloud to his old face.

* * *

Doyoung was scrubbing the kitchen floor when he heard a knock on the door. He blinked, immediately feeling wary. He tentatively approached the door and opened it slowly.

He was greeted by a beautiful man on the other side, who was holding a basket and wearing a hooded cloak. Doyoung blinked.

“Can I… help you?”

“I’m so sorry to bother you, sir, but…” the person hesitated. “I’m selling apples. Could I interest you in purchasing one?”

Doyoung’s eyes widened. “Apples?!”

The delicious fruit from yesterday! Someone had another one!

Still, Doyoung had to feel slightly suspicious. “How… How do you have one? I heard the king banned them long ago.”

The person looked momentarily stunned before clearing his throat. “Ah… my family is from out of town, where it’s legal to plant apples. They brought them to me and I’m… I’m trying to help them earn some money now.”

“Oh… that’s so lovely of you,” Doyoung smiled. “Yes, I’d like to buy one.”

The hooded man’s hand trembled before holding out a gorgeous, shining red apple. Doyoung hesitated before accepting the crisp fruit, and then looked up, meeting eyes with the beautiful stranger.

“Have we… met before…?”

The stranger didn’t answer, simply shaking his head. Doyoung persisted.

“You look... You look like someone I know. Someone very close to me”

The person who looked strangely like a younger, healthier version of his Queen Mother smiled faintly.

“Maybe… Maybe we can meet again… if you just take a bite of the apple. Maybe it’ll remind you where we’ve met.”

Doyoung blinked, before looking at the heavy fruit in his hand, and brought it up to his lips hesitantly. “How… How much is this?”

“I’ll give it to you for free. You’re right, I… I think we’ve met before.”

Doyoung couldn’t be sure, but it sounded like the stranger… was crying? He slowly raised the apple to his mouth, parted his lips… and took a bite.

* * *

Prince Jaehyun shot up from his bed, breathing heavily.

“Your Highness, are you all right?”

He turned to his retainer and nodded. “Yes, thank you, Kun. You can leave now.”

The retainer bowed and left the room and Prince Jaehyun gazed up at the canopy above his four-poster bed. He had woken up from a strange feeling deep inside himself. Maybe… Maybe it was because of Doyoung.

The past-assassin stood up and walked to his window, marveling at the lights of the night. He couldn’t believe that from one small pill of wishing water, a whole kingdom had sprouted up. His first wish had been to be able to provide Doyoung for a comfortable life forever, and from that small pill, an entire kingdom had formed, where he convinced his father to become king. He had wanted to shed his past image, and so adopted the name “Jaehyun”, throwing away his past of “Yoonoh”.

With the necessary treatment, his father had healed and was now working hard to rule the people, similarly trying to throw away his own dark past.

But everyday that Jaehyun worked and struggled to ensure the kingdom was stable, he did it with the intention of finding the prince from so long ago and making him his queen.

Jaehyun looked up at the starry sky.

_Soon, Prince Doyoung. Soon._

* * *

Yuta sobbed as he held his step-child’s limp body, as beautiful as he always had been.

“I’m sorry…!” he cried. “I’m sorry, I… I had to…!”

He cradled the prince in his arms, until he could hear people approaching. He kissed Doyoung’s cheek, apologizing silently once more, before vanishing in a swirl of purple fire, the anguished cries of Doyoung’s body’s discoverers ringing in his ears.

* * *

The Dreamies all sat around the sitting room, none of them moving, until Mark stood up.

“Come on,” he said determinedly, eyes swollen. “We… We’re going to give him a proper burial.”

“We shouldn’t bury him because he’s _not dead_!” Renjun shrieked and Jeno stood, glaring at him.

“You know he is!” the usually smiley man shouted angrily. “Why are you making this harder than it has to be?!”

“ _I’m_ making it hard?!”

“Don’t yell at him!”

“You’re acting like nothing’s wrong!”

“It isn’t because he _isn’t_ gone!”

“ **Stop it!** ”

Everyone immediately fell silent, in stun as they turned to their youngest. Jisung trembled, tears of frustration and sadness welling in his eyes.

“Doyoung-hyung…” he sniffled. “He wouldn’t have wanted us to fight like this. He… He would have been upset to see us so angry at each other.”

The other Dreamies didn’t look at Jisung, too ashamed to admit he was right; despite being the youngest, he spoke the most honestly, and finally Renjun spoke up.

“I’m… sorry,” he mumbled. Jeno hesitated.

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have yelled.”

The seven of them bowed their heads, until finally, Jisung approached what used to be Doyoung’s bed. He wordlessly picked it up with one hand, mattress and all, and carefully slid it out of their door. He then returned inside and murmured a soft, tear-filled apology before easily picking up the fragile prince’s body and gently laying him on the bed that was now outside. He turned around to see the other Dreamies solemnly gathering behind him.

He lowered his head, casting a sad glance at the beautiful prince, who had been full of light and treated him so preciously, before easily picking up the bed and lifting it above his tiny body. Without another word, he began to trudge through the woods. His hyungs followed him, heads bowed as little by little, they finally began to accept the truth and mourned the loss of the beautiful prince.

* * *

Prince Jaehyun felt a chill run down his back and he turned, eyes widening. He… knew. Something was wrong. Something had happened.

“…Jaehyun?” his father asked gently, and Jaehyun turned to him, swallowing.

“D- Dad… I need to go.”

The king’s eyes were wise as he nodded slightly. “Go ahead, son. Go and do what you have to do.”

Jaehyun hesitated. “But… the kingdom…”

“You’ve done more than enough for the people, and it is time, I take responsibility for my actions and try to do more good than harm,” King Hansol laid a firm hand on his son’s shoulder. “Go, Yoo- Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun bowed before running to his room, seizing the two pills that felt like they were burning holes in his pocket. Ever since he had received them, he had held on to them, ensuring they would be ready for him.

He didn’t hesitate before cracking open the second pill out of the three he had received.

**_‘I wish I could be by Prince Doyoung’s side.’_ **

* * *

The five Senses stiffened when they noticed the new presence, who seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

Haechan, Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno, and Chenle immediately stood protectively in front of Doyoung’s still body, glaring in the direction of the man that seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

The Sense of Movement reacted the quickest, however, zipping from Doyoung’s side to stand in front of all five of them, feet firmly planted in the ground as he glared at the stranger. Jaehyun gaped at the procession in front of him.

_Who exactly did Doyoung find to protect him…?_

“Who are you?” Mark’s voice was steely as he stepped forward, and Jaehyun gazed at him calmly.

“My name is Jaehyun, prince of the U Kingdom.”

“…I’ve… never heard of that kingdom,” Mark said, looking guarded and Jaehyun smiled wryly.

“We’re kind of new. Anyways… I’m here to see Prince Doyoung.”

“Why?” Mark responded fiercely and Jaehyun paused for a moment, before meeting gazes squarely with the Sense of Balance. Mark knew right then, that he could trust the man; even though it was silly to judge it based on a simple glance, the look of pure love and determination in Jaehyun’s eyes was so chaste, Mark knew no amount of acting could conjure up that look of affection.

“Because even death isn’t enough to keep me away from him,” Jaehyun stated clearly. Mark nodded before turning to the other Senses.

“He’s good, let him through.”

“What?!”

“Why should we?”

“Might as well, what else can he do…?”

The Dreamies fell into another depressed silence, until Jaehyun slowly approached the unmoving Doyoung.

“You know…” he suddenly spoke up. “My father, King Hansol… he used to be a bandit. And being a bandit meant that he traveled a lot. And one thing he swears he saw… was the ability to bring someone back to life.”

-

_Hansol was running away from the burning glen with the other bandits when he caught talking coming from inside. His eyes widened._

**_We beat that prince to death! How…? How is he still talking?!_ **

_He hesitated before peering back into the glen, eyes wide when he saw the prince looking as flawless as he did when the bandits first attacked them._

_“So…” the prince grinned. “So you decided to kiss me?”_

_The pretty damsel scowled. “I’m going to escape on my own, screw you, Prince Taeyong!”_

_The prince smiled teasingly, chasing after the flustered damsel. “Don’t say that unless you mean it!”_

_“I’ll seriously kill you again!”_

_“Does that mean you’ll bring me back to life again?” Taeyong wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Yuta let out a strangled scream before stomping off, Taeyong chuckling as he followed him._

_Hansol just continued to watch, eyes wide in stun. What sort of powers…?_

_“Vernon, are you coming or not?!”_

_“C- Coming!” the bandit responded, jumping up and chasing after his group._

-

“And so…” Jaehyun reached into his pocket and took out his final pill, before slipping it between his lips. “…if that’s what it takes…”

He knelt down and broke the pill in between his teeth just as he pressed his lips against Doyoung’s, murmuring his final wish against the unmoving prince’s mouth, the enchanted water sliding down Doyoung’s throat.

For a moment, nobody moved and the woods were completely silent. Until…

Doyoung’s body rumbled slightly and everyone froze, Jaehyun slowly standing, laying a gentle hand against Doyoung’s chest.

The rumble happened again and Jaehyun, for the first time in a very long time, felt his eyes well with tears, as he realized the soft sound was a cough.

“Y- Yoonoh…?” Doyoung murmured sleepily and Jaehyun just laughed, embracing the dazed prince amongst the cheers of the Dreamies.

“Hello Prince Doyoung. I promised I would come find you, didn’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've been working the graveyard shift for the past two days and I'm officially exhausted. I'm not even sure what I churned out. But yes, Princess Snow White (*cough oops, I mean Doyoung) has woken up. Next chapter will probably be wrapping things up.


	11. Eleventh

“Are you sure this is the right way?” Yuta peered out of the caravan, before nodding. “I guess it is…”

He turned to his husband staring at him once more and Yuta cleared his throat uncomfortably. For the past few weeks, Yuta had caught Taeyong just staring at him, not saying anything, eyes wide and unblinking.

**_He knows. He knows you killed his only son. He knows. HE KNOWS!_ **

Yuta cleared his throat. “…King Taeyong? Are you… all right?”

“You…” Taeyong slowly tilted his head, before shaking it. “Y- Yes, I’m fine. Yes, I’m pretty sure this is the right way, the cartographer spoke with the coachman before we left.”

“I’ve never even heard of the U Kingdom,” Yuta settled back into his seat. “And we’ve actually been invited to the wedding of the prince? Seems kind of strange.”

“I’m not sure,” Taeyong shrugged. “But the retainers went ahead and checked; it’s apparently a real kingdom. I’m not sure where it came from, maybe it was missed in the tomes.”

“Well, it would be nice to see someplace new. And I miss traveling.”

 _With you_ , Yuta added silently. Taeyong’s eyes misted over.

“…I miss traveling too.”

And the royal couple simply smiled at each other in peace. Despite the hole of guilt in his heart, Yuta couldn’t help a soft smile when he saw the way Taeyong gazed at him.

Even though there was an emotion in there that was unreadable, it was undeniably soft and tender, and Yuta could feel his heart melting.

* * *

The two entered the wedding hall and Yuta gazed around in admiration.

“Wow… it’s really beautiful…”

“Oh look,” Taeyong indicated to the long table. “There are our seats.”

Their seats in particular were in the pavilion with the wedded couple, with placards fancily decorating the seats. Yuta tilted his head.

“We’re… We’re going to be so close to the couple? But we don’t know them? Why are our seats in the pavilion?”

“I suppose it was random,” Taeyong shrugged. “Let’s sit.”

The ushers pulled out the chairs for the two of them and Yuta had to admit, something felt very strange with all of this. The room was quiet, full of nobles and royals from other countries who were gossiping and whispering about this mysterious couple.

“If I may have your attention please,” the royal court announcer stood before everyone, voice loud and clear. “The wedding of King Jaehyun and his new queen will soon commence. In the meantime, we will start with the appetizers.”

Everyone marveled in surprise as a delicious-smelling pastry was laid before them, oozing with a thick, golden syrup. Without hesitation, the guests began to eat, and Yuta had to marvel at the delicious, sweet treat. It tasted like pie, but like no pie he had ever eaten before. The inside was full of some kind of white, soft food that he couldn’t identify.

“Are you enjoying your appetizer, Queen Yudai?”

Yuta jumped in surprise at the sudden question and turned to see a hooded figure. Yuta’s brow furrowed; why was someone dressed in a _cloak_ at a royal wedding?

Still, not to seem rude, he smiled politely and nodded. “Yes, it’s delicious. What kind of pie is this?”

“…it’s a special fruit… a fruit made from love.”

“Love?” Yuta repeated in confusion, taking another bite.

“Yes. It comes from my heart. You… are eating something that is from my heart.”

Yuta froze, suddenly realizing why this person’s voice sounded familiar.

“It’s an apple pie… do you like it?”

Yuta couldn’t bring himself to answer, as he could hear Taeyong look up sharply.

“What do you mean apple?” the king spoke up, not noticing Yuta’s pale face. “I banned that fruit long ago, there shouldn’t be any apples left.”

Yuta couldn’t answer and suddenly realized that his hand was trembling… why was his mouth numb?

He swallowed once, the thick, sweet, delicious syrup suddenly sinking in and leaving an ashy, bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

“Hello… Queen Mother.”

The hooded figure lowered his hood and behind him, the guards that had accompanied the king and queen from Neo City burst into whispers.

_“I- It’s Prince Doyoung!”_

_“He was alive all along!?”_

_“But what’s he doing here?! And what’s he saying to Queen Yudai?!”_

“What do you mean… it comes from love?” Yuta managed to let the words tumble pass his lips, and without changing his expression, Doyoung reached into his cloak and pulled out the necklace his stepmother had given to him on his birthday. Yuta’s eyes welled with tears as he realized that Doyoung had shattered the jewel, which had once held poison inside, and Yuta started to understand why he was starting to feel faint.

“I loved you,” Doyoung whispered, his own eyes wet with sorrow. “And I think you loved me too… why did you do it? Did you really hate me so much?”

Taeyong immediately stood. “ _What_ is going on?! Doyoung?! Are you the one getting married to the prince of U?!”

“Yes.”

Everyone turned to see Prince Jaehyun, who calmly approached them, and Yuta’s eyes widened when he saw that it was none other than the assassin who he had given the pills to that night.

“He’s marrying me so I can protect him from this psycho,” Jaehyun announced loudly, glaring at Yuta, who felt himself shaking in terror, unable to lift his head to meet eyes with his king. “This psycho queen, who tried to get him killed.”

The second the words left his lips, King Taeyong’s guards immediately sprang forward and began to advance towards the queen. Yuta trembled.

He was trapped.

Without any other option he tried to vanish as he did so long ago, but his magic, slowed and hampered by the poison running through his bloodstream, simply fizzled and he found himself unable to fully move his body.

Yuta dropped his head; under all of the searing gazes of hate from everyone, he could feel a tiny bud of relief. Doyoung survived after all.

He deserved to live, unlike Yuta. Yuta deserved to die. He didn’t deserve Taeyong. Why had he even-?

“Stand down.”

The guards all exchanged glances. “B- But Your Majesty-”

“I said,” King Taeyong’s voice was frosty, ringing out loudly as a true nation leader, above everyone in the wedding hall. “ _Stand down.”_

The guards obeyed, pointing their weapons down and stepping off the pavilion as Yuta sank to the ground, trying to hide his face as he wept, burying his face in his knees. Maybe he could just die like this. He knew the poison wasn’t fast-acting, but there was no antidote.

He was going to die. And maybe... just maybe he wanted to. He was tired, and he wanted this to be over. He could feel the poison already relaxing him and slowing his bloodstream.

He couldn’t lift his head to meet eyes with Taeyong; what right did he have? He-

“I… want to tell you a story.”

Yuta barely caught the king’s words, but he spoke softly enough so that only he, Doyoung and Jaehyun, on the pavilion, could hear them.

“Father,” Doyoung spoke up, eyes wide and filled with frustration. “Did you not hear? Queen Yudai tried to kill me! And you’re going to defend-?!”

“Queen Yudai told us stories all the time. It’s my turn,” Taeyong ignored his child, turning to the still shaking queen on the floor. Doyoung opened his mouth again to protest, but Jaehyun lightly placed an arm around his waist, and the prince fell silent.

Taeyong swallowed, before starting.

“A long time ago, there was a beautiful damsel, trapped in a tower. He was unlike most damsels; strong, brilliant, and always fighting. One day, a prince came to the tower, searching for his beloved, and instead of the person he was expecting, who should have had skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as dark as ebony, he found the beautiful damsel.”

“The prince was disappointed, but agreed to help the damsel out of pity. As the two traveled together, the prince was unable to stop himself from falling in love with the beautiful damsel, who reminded him of the sun, constantly brave and always putting the prince before himself.”

“The damsel gave everything to the prince, his trust, his body, his hope, constantly putting himself in danger for the sake of the prince that he loved. The prince, however, threw that faithful damsel away, left him to be taken and used by strangers, in favor of choosing another damsel. The foolish, selfish prince decided that he cared more about the words of an Oracle than essentially killing the damsel who loved him with everything.”

“Over time, the prince soon realized his mistake, when he realized that he was still in love with the damsel he had traveled with. Despite finding a damsel with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as dark as ebony, he could feel nothing but fondness for that person. When he realized that the damsel he loved had vanished and could not be found, the prince, too shamed to admit to his mistakes, hired a hypnotist to wipe the damsel from his memories, refusing to acknowledge the cruel sin he had committed so long ago.”

Little by little, a light of acknowledgement sank in to Doyoung’s eyes and Taeyong smiled wearily, meeting eyes with his disgusted child, but continued to talk, not looking down.

“Have you ever heard this story, Queen Yudai?”

The queen continued to silently weep, collapsed on the floor, unsure if he was crying from the physical pain, the trauma of reliving the past, or from the guilt of the sins he had committed.

“This damsel… is probably no longer alive. But if you happen to see him… please tell him.”

Yuta didn’t move, but continued to listen as Taeyong’s voice broke.

“Tell him… Tell him to be reborn in his next life as the same as who he was. Tell him not to fall in love with such a foolish coward who preferred to find fate over love. Tell him that despite not having skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as dark as ebony, there was a prince who loved him with all his heart. And tell him… Tell him to live his next life with someone else, not with a thoughtless, ungrateful man who never had the courage to fight destiny for him.”

Taeyong lowered his head, before lifting it again to meet eyes with Doyoung and speaking once again loudly enough for everyone to hear.

“My child… I only have one wedding gift for you.”

Doyoung took a step back, eyes guarded. “I don’t know if I want it anymore. How could you…?”

King Taeyong smiled sadly, before slowly removing his crown and everyone watched with widened eyes as he placed it on his child’s head. Doyoung’s round eyes grew even rounder.

“F- Father?!”

“…I am feeling unwell,” the king’s voice was tired and soft and Doyoung suddenly realized he never realized; his father, who always seemed so regal and straight-backed, was now just an old, tired man, who had the weight of a country on his shoulders. “Chances are… I will not be returning to Neo City.”

“Father, what are you-?!” Taeyong interrupted Doyoung by pressing his lips firmly against his forehead, before bowing once to Jaehyun, and then turning to his now limp queen. He slowly leaned down, and in front of everyone, he gently picked up Yuta’s frail body, shallowly breathing, before slowly walking out of the wedding hall, everyone giving him wide berth.

* * *

Taeyong carded his fingers through Yuta’s hair, before looking out of the carriage he was in.

“Here is fine,” he called, and the coachman obediently stopped the horses, watching in confusion as the king carried the queen out of the carriage. He had been outside during the festivities, and so had been extremely confused when the king had emerged early, holding the queen’s body to himself.

The king had entered the carriage and ordered for the coachman to take them to the forest, which is where the coachman now found himself. The king paused, before turning to him.

“Please return to the palace. I will get back by my own means.”

The coachman looked at him, puzzled, but nodded understandingly. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

After ensuring he had left, Taeyong hoisted the unconscious Yuta up in his arms and entered the forest he had explored so long ago. Almost like an old friend, the forest welcomed him back.

* * *

Taeyong was surprised he knew how to get there, but he somehow knew where he had to go. His first stop was at the wishing well and it was there that Yuta’s eyes cracked open slightly.

“…why is there music…?” he asked sleepily and Taeyong pressed his lips against his forehead.

“Shhh… it’s okay.”

With no other option, Taeyong dipped his cloak corner into the water, allowing the cloth to soak up the clear, magical liquid. After ensuring the precious liquid was trapped in the clothing, he slowly stood, still cradling Yuta in his arms, and went on to his next destination.

* * *

Taeyong climbed the stairs to the tower before gently laying Yuta on his old bed and Yuta moaned softly.

“Where…?”

“I’m here…” Taeyong swallowed, before clasping the frail hand in front of him. “I’m here now.”

“Taeyong…?” Yuta mumbled quietly. “I’m… I’m sleepy.”

“…sleep, my love,” Taeyong whispered, quietly climbing into the bed with him. “I’ll be here with you.”

Yuta coughed once, blood spurting out from his mouth, and Taeyong reached up to gently wipe the crimson liquid away, only to realize…

The poison had paled Yuta’s skin to a pallid white, the dimming color of the sun seemed to darken Yuta’s hair, and… his lips, stained with his blood, were now red with the liquid. Taeyong smiled mirthlessly.

He was going to die by the side of the person he was destined with, after all.

And when Taeyong felt Yuta’s breathing finally still, he brought the corner of his cloak to his own mouth, squeezing the precious liquid onto his tongue, making a final wish.

Taeyong managed a soft smile as the world began to darken. He would be able to see Yuta again, play with Ruby again… it could be three of them, just like old times. He was tired, so tired…

His eyelids grew heavy as he watched the sun gently setting, casting a warm, orange glow in the small room of the tower, and he could have sworn he saw, in the gentle light of the dying sun, two newly made friends hovered over the dining table, sharing a warm meal of pigeon stew and eagerly talking about the adventures they would soon have.

Taeyong had come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah, I'm sorry, that's the end.... in the end, Yuta can't win - he's the evil stepmother in this story and she never won successfully. But in some way, maybe he did.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
